The Ranch
by Fox King jm
Summary: Moving from Japan to America for a fresh start, Naruto found himself on a ranch with Cow girls, and other Barn Furries. After working on the ranch on his first day, he found a new love, and a place to call home. Naruto x Furries, lemon/harem story, and more, I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this story, so please enjoy: The Ranch.
1. Boy On The Ranch

**Hello, Furry and Fox King jm fans, here is a new lemon story. I was going to put this story for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry Doujin edition, but I thought it would be a story on its own. Therefore, everyone put your hands together for, 'The Ranch.' This story will involve Naruto x Cow Furries "This story will also have other barn animals, like horses and such. It was also have milking scenes with very large breasts, they're Cows after all :/ The first cowgirl will be Summer by ArtJwink, and she's on the cover for this story to give you guys an idea what she looks like. Well, I do not have anything else to say, so let us being. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this story or future chapters, so please enjoy: The Ranch **

**THE RANCH **

**CHAPTER 1: BOY ON THE RANCH **

It was a sunny morning on a ranch, a boy with blonde hair was walking down the dirt road to the house on this ranch.

"Okay, this is a new change to start over with your life, Naruto." Naruto said.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was 15 years old, blue eyes, and blonde hair, and had whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. Naruto came to America to find work. Back home in Japan, he was down on his luck. Without nothing else to lose, he came to America to look for work and hopefully a new place to call his home. Weeks had passed, and the blonde teen found himself California, where he ended up on this ranch. All he had was his clothes, and a bag of his other clothes. Naruto looked at this large ranch, seeing miles of grass, trees, and gardens of fruits and vegetables.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the house on the ranch. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A Cow answered the door.

Naruto saw this Cow, and he knew what she was, a Furry. Furries are humanoid animals that have appearances of animals yet they have bodies of humans. They were plenty of them in Japan. This Cowgirl was taller than Naruto, almost 7 feet. She had long black hair, she in her late teens to early 20's, she had two small white horns, chocolate brown fur with light brown fur, and green eyes. What the blonde teen noticed about this heifer was her massive P-cup breasts, thick thighs, and massive ass. Naruto was almost speechless, seeing this cow's beauty. Summer looked at Naruto head to toe.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" The Cow asked.

"Hi... My name is Naruto, and I was just wondering if you have any work here." Naruto stated.

"I'm Summer. Naruto, huh, that sounds Japanese." Summer replied.

"It is. I'm from Japan. I'm looking for a job." Naruto stated.

"Long way from home, huh. Well, you are in luck. We do need a helping hand around this place." Summer stated.

"That's great." Naruto replied.

"Yup, come on in, sweetie." Summer said.

Naruto and Summer walked into the large home, seeing how big the place was. Naruto also saw many more Cow Furries. Like Summer, these heifers were tall, had large breasts and big rear-ends.

"_Whoa..." _Naruto thought.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Mom!" Summer said.

"Mom?" Naruto said.

Naruto and Summer turned to a heifer that looked a lot like her.

"What is it, dear?" Summer's Mother asked.

"We got a boy who's looking for work." Summer said.

"Oh?" Summer's Mother replied.

"Yes. He's right here. He came all the way to Japan." Summer said.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"Why, hello, there. My name is Vivienne." Vivienne stated.

Vivienne is a Cow Furry, she looked a lot like her daughter but older and she has two small moles one under her left eye and on her right breast, she had short black hair with one long shade of grey, two small horns, like Summer, she had chocolate brown fur with light brown fur, and green eyes. And like her daughter Vivienne had massive P-cup breasts, thick thighs, and massive ass. Naruto saw how much Summer looked like her mother. Naruto blushed, seeing how pretty she is.

"Umm, anyway, I know how sudden this is... But I left my home in Japan, and wanted to start a new life here." Naruto stated.

"Oh... Well, I see you look like a strong young man. We need someone like you. And since my daughter is recommending you, you can stay, Naruto." Vivienne stated with a smile.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Summer, dear, please show Naruto around the ranch. Naruto the job I would like you to do is simple. Just work around the ranch. The yards need work, picking out the weeds, and picking out the fruits and vegetables that are ready. And help the girls around here anyway you can, dear." Vivienne said.

"You can leave it to me, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto, I'll show you the entire ranch." Summer said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto and Summer wondered around the ranch. He looked at the Cow girls, doing their job, picking the fruits and vegetables. The Horse girls did digging and plowing. And the Sheep/Goat girls collate cotton and do some house, cleaning. There were Dog girls guarding the gates, and protecting the ranch from thieves.

"Man, this place is really big." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it is. We had to build a few new houses when I was a kid." Summer stated.

"Well, what do we do first, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Chan?" Summer said.

"Oh, it's a like a nickname for girls back home." Naruto stated.

"..."

"Oh, if you don't like it, then..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I like it." Summer replied.

"Okay, Summer-chan." Naruto said with a slight blush.

Summer smiled, liking the nickname Naruto was using.

"Come on, Naruto, I'll show you what job you have to start today." Summer said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto and Summer went to work with the other Cow girls.

"Girls, we got a new worker here." Summer stated.

"Oh." The Cow girls said.

"Hello." Naruto said.

"This is Naruto. He's from Japan, and he's going to be staying here." Summer said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'll be sure to do everything in my power to help you girls out." Naruto said.

The Cow girls looked at Naruto, and whispered to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto." The Cow girls greeted.

"Come on, Naruto, I'll show you were the tools are." Summer said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto and Summer went into the barn on the side of the house, where the tools are kept. They passed a room for the Cow girls. Naruto blushed, seeing more Cow girls being milked by milking machines.

"This is the milking room, Naruto." Summer said.

"Oh, r-right... Naruto replied, still blushing.

Naruto tried not to look at the oversize busts being milked. The Cow girls waved to Summer and the blonde teen. Naruto and Summer went to the tool room.

"Here we are, Naruto." Summer said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Then suddenly, a pig girl came, bumping into the blonde. Naruto felt someone on top of him. He looked up, seeing the Pig Furry.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, Emile." Summer said.

"Sorry, about that..." Emile said.

"Umm, don't worry about it." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Emile, who was still on top of him. Emile is a pig with white-blonde hair, she had a red robin tied in a pigtail; she had pink skin, and violet eyes. Emile was a about Naruto's age by a few months. Emile wore blue jean overalls. Emile had C-cup breasts, and a large bubble butt. Emile realized she was still on top of the darker blonde, and then she let out a slight squeal, getting off Naruto.

"Oh, sorry, about that." Emile said.

"I-It's okay... I'm Naruto." Naruto stated.

"I'm Emile." Emile said with a smile.

"This is prefect, Emile, can you show Naruto what work needs to be done." Summer asked.

"Leave it to me, Summer. Naruto and I can handle anything." Emile said.

"Well, I have my own chores to do. I'll come see you later, okay, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"Right." Naruto replied.

Summer left and Emile grabbed some farming tools.

"Come on, Naruto. We got work to do." Emile said.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed barrels, a shovel, a fork, and gloves.

"I'm ready." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto." Emile said.

Emile led Naruto back to the fields.

"Our job is really simple. All we need to do is to make sure the fields are cleaned from weeds." Emile said.

"Leave it to me, Emile-chan. I'll be sure to get the work done before 3:00 o'clock." Naruto said.

"That's what I like to hear." Emile said.

"All right, let's get started." Naruto said.

Naruto put on his gloves. He and Emile worked in the watermelon fields.

"Be sure to take out the weeds, Naruto." Emile said.

"Of course, Emile-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto and Emile continued to work on the fields everything from pulling out weeds.

"So, what are you doing here?" Emile asked.

"Just looking for work, Emile-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Emile said.

"Yeah. I moved here. Uhh... let's just say I really don't have anything back home." Naruto said.

"I see... Well, let me welcome you to our ranch." Emile said with a smile.

"Thank you, Emile-chan." Naruto said.

"So, shall we get to work, Naruto?" Emile asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Naruto and Emile worked on the fields, cleaning out the weeds. A few hours later, Summer was on her break. Summer was hanging out with two of her friends, Abby and Zoey. Like Summer, Abby is a cow Furry. Abby had light brown almost caramel and white fur including her underbelly, long brown hair, two horns, and green eyes. And like Summer, she had a massive P-cup breasts and amazing body. Then there was Zoey. Zoey is a dog Furry, with black and golden brown fur, blue eyes, she wore glasses, long ears; she had long blue green hair that is dyed, along with two long bangs. Unlike her friends, Zoey was short about 5'1, but like her friends, she had a K-cup bust and a big butt, and blessed with an amazing body. The girls talked about their day, would check their phones on social media.

"So, who's the new boy, Summer?" Zoey asked.

"His name is Naruto. He's come all the way from Japan to look for work." Summer stated.

"He's pretty far away from home." Abby said.

"I am not so sure why he's looking work here, but... I hope he stays..." Summer said with a smile.

"Oh..." Abby and Zoey said.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Umm, Summer, d-do you like Naruto?" Abby asked.

Summer didn't say anything, still smiling, and slightly blushing.

"OMG..." Zoey said.

"B-But he's so young..." Abby said.

"So?" Summer said.

"And he's human." Zoey said.

"There's no law against interracial with humans and Furries..." Summer stated.

"She's got a point." Abby said.

"True." Zoey replied.

"He's a cutie, too." Summer said, still smiling.

"..."

"Well, I should be going. I got plans to make." Summer stated.

"What plans?" Zoey asked.

"You know, have to make Naruto mine." Summer stated.

"Good luck girl." Zoey said.

"Summer..." Abby said.

"Yeah?" Summer asked.

"Is he really cute?" Abby asked.

"Indeed he is... Don't worry, I'll give you girls the juicy details, and I don't mind sharing." Summer said with a smile.

Zoey and Abby blushed, hearing Summer's statement. In the back of their heads, Abby and Zoey did want to get to know the new boy. As Summer made his way back to home. She thought making lunch for Naruto. She liked it. The heifer then felt her breasts aching.

"Oh, it's that time of the month again... I really hate using those milking machines, and there's no way I'm going to let them suck my breasts. Last time my breasts were sore for a week..." Summer said.

Another idea popped into the heifer's head. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, it's prefect!" Summer said to herself.

Summer prepared lunch for Naruto. A few hours later, Naruto and Emile were done working on the fields, pulling out the weeds and picking the fruits that were ready.

"Well, that was all today's work, Naruto. Thank you so much. The work was so much faster." Emile stated.

"Yeah, it was no problem, Emile-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Emile smiled a bit, and slightly blushing. Though, Emile just met the blonde teen, she was head over heels for Naruto.

"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, Emile-chan. I'll put the tools away." Naruto replied, still smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto." Emile said.

Naruto and Emile were done with all the work, and he was putting the tools away.

"Hey, Naruto..." Summer said.

"Oh, hey, Summer-chan." Naruto said.

"Are you busy by any chance?" Summer asked.

"No, me and Emile-chan are done with our work. I was just finishing putting the work tools away. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I was wondering if you can help me with something." Summer said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if... If you can milk me..." Summer said.

"W-What?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"I want you to milk me, Naruto." Summer replied.

"But isn't that what the milking machines are for?" Naruto asked.

"Me and the girls hate those stupid machines! They are too rough on our breasts and make us sore... I wanted someone to help milk me." Summer stated.

Naruto didn't really know what to do at this point. The blonde teen looked at Summer's chest, seeing how massive it was. Naruto knew it was his job to take care of the ranch, and do whatever Vivienne and the girls ask him to do. Naruto gulps.

"O-Okay, Summer-chan. I'll milk you." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, thank you!" Summer said.

Naruto and Summer went to the milking room. Summer took off her shirt, showing her massive breasts. Naruto blushed, seeing her bust. Though, her fur is chocolate brown, Naruto saw her underbelly fur which color light brown fur and her nipples were plump and brown color. Naruto was nervous. He never touched a girl. Summer place the buckets under her breasts.

"I'm ready." Summer said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto went behind Summer. He held Summer's massive breasts in each hand, feeling their texture, feeling his fingers sickening, and how soft her tits are.

"Ooh..." Summer moaned.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

"Grab my nipples, okay?" Summer said.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto reached for Summer's nipples. He blushed, not only was he feeling Summer's breasts, he was also feeling her massive rump against him. Naruto grabbed and slightly pinched her nipples.

"Ahh~..." Summer moaned.

"_Oh, God, she's moaning..." _Naruto thought.

Naruto tried to get himself under control, and remembered why he was here. Just milking, yes, Summer just needs someone to milk her. Naruto squeezed her nipples. Summer let another moan, feeling her nipples being squeezed for milk. Naruto felt the warm milk, dripping on his fingers, while most of the white cream squirted in the bucket.

"Ah-aahhh~... Oh, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

"_Oh my God... She's saying my name..." _Naruto thought, with his blush growing redder.

Summer blushed, feeling her breasts still being milked. She saw her nipples, releasing her milk. Indeed, for Summer, she loved being milk by hand than with the milking machines. Naruto squeezed her breasts more, foundling them, milking them more. Summer's eyes rolled back, slightly biting her lip. She could not hold herself, thanks to Naruto's milking.

"Aah!" Summer moaned, having her breasts blast out her milk.

The buckets were filled with fresh milk. Summer let out a sigh of bless.

"A-Are you okay, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked, releasing her bust.

"Oh, yes. I'm feeling so much better, Naruto." Summer said with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Naruto replied.

"Yup. I have t say your really good at milking, Naruto." Summer stated, putting her shirt back on.

"Oh, okay..." Naruto replied.

"_All right, I didn't screw up!" _Naruto thought.

"Hey, Naruto..." Summer said.

"Yes, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Since you're all done with your work... Would you like to hang out with me?" Summer asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Naruto said.

"Come on then, babe." Summer said, grabbing Naruto by the hand.

"_Summer-chan just called me babe..." _Naruto thought.

Without Naruto noticing, Summer smiled. Even though it was his first day, Summer was falling for the blonde teen, she even had plans for him, tonight.

"_Heheh, he's so cute. I can't wait for tonight." _Summer thought.

On a hill were an apple tree is, Naruto and Summer set on the hill, relaxing after a long day of work. Naruto noticed that Summer brought along a basket.

"While you were working so hard, I made you some lunch." Summer stated.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

The blonde teen, seeing a basket filled grill cheese sandwiches, fruits, and more.

"Here." Summer said, handing him a sandwich.

Naruto looks at the cheese sandwich; he breaks it into two, and takes a bite.

"Wow! It's delicious." Naruto said.

"Heheh, thank you." Summer said.

"I never had anything like this before." Naruto said, taking another bite.

Naruto and Summer ate lunch, enjoying the lunch. Naruto enjoyed every bite of his lunch.

"Do you like the food, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, it was really delicious." Naruto said.

Naruto felt a little downside, and a bit tried as well. Summer notices this.

"Here, Naruto..." Summer said.

Naruto looked, seeing Summer was offering him to lay his head on her lap.

"Ugh, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto. I can tell you're tried." Summer said.

Naruto blushed, didn't know what to think. Naruto came close to Summer, laying his head on her lap.

"Comfy?" Summer asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a blush.

Naruto felt her soft thighs, and her bust, against his head. Summer played with Naruto's hair.

"This feels really nice..." Naruto said.

Summer smiled, hearing Naruto's words. Naruto continued to lie on Summer's lap. About an hour had passed, and the blonde teen was still resting. Summer wanted to know more about the blonde teen that wanted to come on this ranch.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"What is it, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you come here, babe?" Summer asked.

"..."

Naruto didn't really know how to replay to Summer's question. Naruto thought about it, then he looked up at Summer, answering her question.

"Well... Back home I've been having trouble luck." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"My girlfriend or rather my ex has been cheating on my with my so-call best friend." Naruto stated.

"She sounds like a trump." Summer stated.

"Yeah, she is. And my ex friend is also an emo. But that's not the real reason I came here. Well, my uncle passed away. He was my only family back home." Naruto stated.

"..."

"He was really cool, kind, and he always helped people. Before he passed away, he left me some money. So, after my uncle's funeral, I used the money to come over here to start a new life." Naruto stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Summer said.

"He's in a better place." Naruto said.

"I really know how it feels to lose someone. I lost my dad a few years ago." Summer said.

"..."

"It was really hard for me and mom, so we put all our hard work our ranch. Dad would have been proud, if he could see how much bigger the ranch got." Summer stated.

"Yeah, you and everyone put a lot of work into this ranch. I'm happy I came... And to be honest... if anything, one good thing came from my bad luck." Naruto stated.

"And what's that?" Summer asked.

"I got to meet you." Naruto said with a slight blush and small smile.

Summer smiled back.

"I'm happy I got to met you too, Naruto." Summer replied.

Naruto continued to rest, and hang out with Summer. To the blonde teen, it was nice being far away from all his problems. Summer continued to hold Naruto, letting the blonde teen rest on her lap. It felt nice. An hour later, Naruto was done resting. Summer then asked Naruto a question.

"Hey, Naruto." Summer said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me and my mom?" Summer asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It would be nice for you to get to know you a little more." Summer said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Come on, baby." Summer said, holding Naruto's hand.

"Okay, okay, Summer-chan." Naruto said with joy.

Back in the house, Naruto and Summer walked in their house. Naruto said the other Furry girls, already eating their own dinner, some are already heading to bed. Naruto saw Emile. Both waved at each other. The pig Furry headed up stairs to take a bath. Naruto and Summer went into the kitchen, seeing Vivienne finishing dinner.

"Oh, hello, dear. Hello, Naruto." Vivienne greeted.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if Naruto join us?" Summer asked.

"Of course. I always end up making too much food, anyway." Vivienne said.

"Umm, thank you for having me..." Naruto said.

"Anytime, dear." Vivienne said with a smile.

Naruto was eating dinner with Summer and Vivienne.

"So, how do you like it here, Naruto?" Vivienne asked.

"It's really great. I like the fresh air and wide open space here." Naruto replied.

"That's wonderful, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto wondered what he was going to eat. Vivienne opened a pot filled with pasta. The pasta was boiled and covered in tomato sauce, and like his lunch, the blonde teen saw it pasta had cheese. Naruto slightly drooled, smelling how good it was. Of course, there was no meat in the pasta, due to the fact they are cows, well, Furries, but still cows.

"I hope you like it." Vivienne said, severing a bowl to Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Naruto scoop a spoon filled of noodles. He blows on the hot food, cooling it down and takes his first bite. His eyes shoot open, loving the taste of Vivienne's dinner.

"Whoa, it's amazing, Vivienne-san!" Naruto said, taking another bite.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto enjoyed the dinner. Some time later, Naruto was done, eating and was ready to go to bed.

"That was amazing dinner, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Thank you, dear. You really know how to charm an old girl like myself." Vivienne said.

"But you're not old, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

Vivienne slightly blush, hearing Naruto's words. He does not know it, but Naruto did had the tone to charm any girl. Even though, he was clueless about his charm.

"Oh, anyway, dear, allow me to show you to your room." Vivienne said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto followed Vivienne, upstairs. The blonde teen, blushed, seeing Vivienne's big ass, moving back and fourth. It remembered the feeling of Summer's rump against him, earlier while he milked her. Naruto needed to remember this was his boss that he was eyeballing, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not turn away from the big sexy rear-end.

"Well, here we are, Naruto." Vivienne said.

"Thank you." Naruto said with his cheeks red.

Vivienne noticed this. She leaned close, feeling Naruto's forehead.

"Are you okay, Naruto? Your face is a bit red." Vivienne said, still feeling his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Really, I am." Naruto said.

"Well, have a good night, dear. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." Vivienne said.

Naruto watched Vivienne leave. Naruto opened his room, seeing a large bed, a restroom. After his long day, Naruto was ready to take a shower and go to bed. He took off his shirt. Next were his pants. Before he could do more than to take off his pants, Naruto heard a knock on the door. He thought, maybe it was Vivienne, forgetting something.

"Come in." Naruto said.

It was Summer, who opened the door, seeing Naruto about to take his pants off.

"Ah! S-Summer-chan, what are you doing here at this hour?" Naruto stuttered, trying to pull his pants back up.

"Oh, no, please... Leave them off..." Summer said in a hussy tone.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said.

"I said, leave off these pants, baby... Oh, my... I knew you were more than a cute face, my, my, that body." Summer said.

Summer looked at Naruto's muscular body, seeing how amazing it was. She looked down, seeing a large bulge through his boxers.

"Why don't you take off those boxers, baby...? I want to see it." Summer said.

Naruto didn't know what to do at this point. Summer saw Naruto was hesitating, she then knew she had to step up her game.

"Maybe this would make things easier." Summer stated, pulling out her breasts.

Naruto blushed, seeing her massive breasts again. Naruto's cock became hard in his boxers.

"Come on, baby, pull it out..." Summer said.

"Ugh, Summer-chan, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I like you." Summer said, playing with her breasts.

"..."

"_All right, Summer, let's do this..." _Summer thought.

Summer began, moving her massive bust, back and forth. Summer was not even trying, but her tits jiggle freely, bouncing around. Naruto couldn't help bit be hypnotized by Summer's breasts. The heifer smiled, knowing she has Naruto where she wants him. Summer walked toward the blonde teen. Naruto was speechless, seeing Summer coming on to him. She face to face with Naruto, pulling him between her bust. Naruto smelled the sweet scent of Summer's soft smooth fur.

"You like me too, right, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do, I really do..." Naruto said.

"I knew you do, now... Come on, Naruto; let's get more comfortable in bed. What do you say, baby?" Summer said.

"..."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He only came to America to get away from his problems. Yet, here Summer was, in his room, half naked, and wanted to keep him company. Naruto knew he like Summer a lot, and he wanted her. Naruto then used both of his hands to feel her massive rear-end.

"Oh, so does that mean, yes?" Summer asked with a smile.

"Yes, I would love that." Naruto said, burring himself between the soft bust.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

Summer laid Naruto on his bed.

"Now then..." Summer said.

Summer took off her pants, and her panties. The heifer was now completely naked. Naruto blushed, seeing all of Summer's body.

"What do you think, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"You really have a nice body, Summer-chan." Naruto said with a blush.

Summer smiled, knowing the blonde teen likes her body. She soon crawled in her bed. She cuddled with Naruto, feeling his body against hers.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer said.

"Whoa, your body is truly amazing." Naruto said.

Summer smiled. Then Summer clap Naruto's face, pulling him into a kiss. The blonde teen blushed, feeling Summer's lips against his.

"Naruto?" Summer said.

"That was my first kiss..." Naruto said.

"It was mine too." Summer said.

Naruto smiled, then he kissed Summer back. Naruto and Summer locked lips, and cuddling. The large cowgirl was on top of Naruto, he was buried between the massive bust, and her voluptuous body. Summer felt a poke from Naruto's legs. Naruto was already naked, and the only thing that was on his body was his boxers.

"Now, let's see what my baby is hiding." Summer said with a smile, going down between Naruto's legs.

Summer slowly taking off Naruto's boxers pulled down. She let out a gasp, as her eyes widen, seeing Naruto's large semi soft 15-inch fat and thick penis that was covered in foreskin, and large balls. Naruto blushed. He didn't know what to say or think. Summer was still stun, yet she was turned on by Naruto's massive size like cock.

"Whoa, Naruto..." Summer said.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

"Is this real?" Summer asked.

"Umm, yeah, it is... It's a bit embarrassing." Naruto said.

"No, no, I'm amazed." Summer stated.

Naruto smiled, hearing Summer's words of approval.

"What do you want to do first, my love?" Summer asked.

Naruto thought about it. He looked at Summer, seeing her massive tits.

"Can I suck on your tits?" Naruto asked.

"Heheh, you come on strong, huh? I like that, Naruto." Summer said.

She place patted on her thigh. Naruto sit on her lap.

"Here, baby, suck on my breasts." Summer said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Naruto leaned close. He then sucked on her nipples.

"Ooh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"Whoa, your breasts are tasty..." Naruto said, sucking her bust.

"Don't talk with your mouth fill, baby." Summer moaned.

Naruto nodded, then he grabbed his other breast. Summer moaned with a smile.

"Mmm~..." Naruto moaned with his mouth fill.

Naruto releases her nipple.

"Thank you, Summer-chan..." Naruto said, then he resume his personal milking.

"Ah!" Summer moaned.

Naruto felt some milk leaking inside his mouth. He blushed, tasting the milk.

"Whoa, your milk is so sweet." Naruto stated.

"Oh, thank you." Summer said.

Naruto then suck on Summer's other breast.

"Mmm~! God, you're so good, baby!" Summer moaned.

Naruto then sucked on both her nipples. He loved the taste of Summer's milk.

"Ah, Naruto, you're sucking on both my nipples! You're so greedy, I love it!" Summer moaned.

Naruto continued to suck on the hard nipples, still hungry for her milk. Summer moaned with a blush. Before she knew it, Summer found herself on her back, with Naruto on top, still sucking on her nipples.

"Whoa, Summer-chan, your milk is really tasty." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Summer said.

Naruto leaned close, kissing her, thus tasting her own milk.

"Mm-mmm~..." Summer moaned, locking lips with Naruto's lips.

Naruto and Summer still kiss, while this happened, she felt Naruto's cock getting hard against her. She smiled, feeling the long rod against her. The busty heifer knew she had to step up her game. Since Naruto milked her, twice in one day, it was time for Summer to milk Naruto. Summer grabbed Naruto's cock, stroking it.

"Ah~..." Naruto moaned.

"You've milked me so many times, Naruto~... It's only fair if I milk you." Summer said.

"H-How?" Naruto asked.

Without using words, Summer went down between Naruto's legs. She then kissed the foreskin cock. Naruto moaned again, feeling Summer's lips.

"I'm going to milk your cock, Naruto." Summer stated.

Naruto watched Summer, kissing and licking his rod. She wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking it like a lollypop.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

"It's so big and tasty~..." Summer moaned.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned.

The heifer then took about 4 inches inside her mouth. She used her tongue, loosening the foreskin. Naruto moaned, louder, feeling Summer's warm and wet mouth. She looked up, meeting Naruto's eyes, sucking harder. Summer took more of Naruto's cock inside her mouth. The blonde teen grunt his teeth, feeling his foreskin being loosen.

"Oh, Summer-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"_Heheh, Naruto is so cute..." _Summer thought, bobbing her head.

Summer managed to loosen the large cock's foreskin, revealing his mushroom tip. Naruto moaned, seeing his cock all hard and tip, showing and covered in Summer's spit. She strokes the massive cock and played with his balls, making Naruto moan louder.

"Whoa, Naruto, your cock feels so big in my hand. These big balls are good too~..." Summer said.

"Ugh, t-thank you, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, my... It's getting harder." Summer said with a smile.

Summer took back the blonde's cock, but taking more inches inside her mouth. Naruto moaned even louder, thanks to Summer's blowjob. Naruto felt his body being overwhelmed with pleasure. Summer continued her actions, and even increasing her speed and gripping/massaging the two large scrotums. It was his first time having oral sex, but it felt too good for Naruto. So good in fact, he felt his cock and balls swelling up. He didn't know it, but Summer did. Naruto was about to have his first orgasm.

"Ugh, S-Summer-chan, something is about to! I'm about to!" Naruto moaned.

Summer did not let go nor did she stop her actions. Naruto could not hold it anymore. He reached his orgasm.

"Gugh!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush, having his orgasm.

"Ugh~!" Summer grunted, feeling the think male milk.

Summer's eyes widen, feeling a lot of the cock's warm thick milk. Naruto moaned, still having his orgasm. Before he knew it, he held Summer's head in place, not want her to let go. Summer continued to feel Naruto's climax, and she felt Naruto's holding her in place. She loved it. In fact, Summer loved Naruto manhandling her so much, her pussy was slightly getting wet.

"_Heheh, he's so cute." _Summer thought, still taking Naruto's load.

"W-Whoa, I'm still shooting my load, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

A long blissful minute later, Naruto's orgasm ended. The blonde let out a breathe of relief.

"That was amazing, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned.

He looked down, still having Summer between his legs. He realized that he still had the heifer in place.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Summer-chan!" Naruto said, letting go of Summer.

Summer backed her head to Naruto's tip. She let go of it, letting out a popping noise. Summer swallowed all of Naruto's milk, licking her lips clean. She loved the taste of Naruto's semen. Summer smiled at the blonde.

"No, Naruto... I liked it when you held my head... It's so manly..." Summer replied.

Naruto blushed, hearing Summer's response. Summer looked down, seeing Naruto's cock was now soften.

"It seems I over did it, a bit. Well, I already know a way to get this big cock hard again." Summer said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

Once again the heifer used her actions instead of her words. Summer wrapped her massive breasts around Naruto's rode, making him moan.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

"Let's get you hard again, baby~..." Summer replied, stroking Naruto's cock.

Naruto could only moan, feeling his cock being massaged thanks to Summer's massive tits. Speaking of massive, Naruto knew that Summer had massive breasts, but seeing her put them in work, and he could not see his cock between them.

"What do you think, baby?" Summer asked.

"Y-Your tits are just prefect~..." Naruto moaned.

"Damn straight they are~... And best of all these tits are only for you, Naruto..." Summer said.

"Augh! T-That's awesome, Summer-chan! I-I'll be sure to use them everyday." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, someone is acting more manly." Summer said.

Naruto moaned more, feeling his cock getting hard again thanks to Summer's massive tits. She stops her actions, seeing Naruto nice and hard.

"There we are..." Summer said.

Summer got in bed with her Naruto. She kissed his forehead. Thanks to all this foreplay, Summer was all horny and wanting more.

"Naruto-baby, are you ready for me?" Summer asked.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto replied.

She smiled, making herself comfortable. Summer lied on Naruto's bed, showing her pussy. Naruto blushed, seeing Summer's womanhood, slightly wetting.

"Here, Naruto, stick your cock inside me, make me yours..." Summer said.

The blonde blushed, seeing a pussy for the first time. This of course, made Naruto's cock harder seeing the pink wet hole. Summer smiled, seeing her young lover, blushing. Naruto nodded, coming close to the large heifer. Naruto felt a bit small to Summer, but he liked having a girl her body size, and her other seizes. To the large beautiful heifer, she felt like a little girl, seeing Naruto and his large cock coming closer to her. Naruto kissed Summer, as she blushed.

"I'm going to stick it in, now, Summer-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes..." Summer said.

Naruto grabbed his member, rubbing it against Summer's wet spot. She let out a moan, feeling the warm tip against her. Then blonde teen push it inside her, making Summer let out a yip.

"Ah, it's going inside me~!" Summer moaned.

"Ahh~..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto managed to put his tip and 3 inches inside Summer.

"Oh, that's a dick all right!" Summer groaned.

"Ah, shit..." Naruto moaned, pushing more of his cock inside her.

"Oh, my God!" Summer groaned.

Naruto pushed more of his penis deep inside, which was another 3 inches inside Summer. Summer blushed a deep red, seeing more of her lover's cock going inside her. She bit her lower lip, feeling her insides being stretched out. Yes, Naruto was smaller in height and body size; however, when it comes to sex, Naruto was bigger inside Summer's tight pussy.

"Oh, Naruto! Y-You're so big!" Summer groaned.

"You're so tight, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to push his cock inside Summer. The blonde pushed another 3 inches inside the tight pussy. Summer let out more moans and groans, feeling more of her lover's cock going deep inside her. Naruto leaned close to Summer. Naruto found himself between Summer's bust, once again, still pushing his cock inside. Summer had taken more than half of Naruto's cock inside her.

"B-Baby, you're half way deep inside me! You're splitting my pussy apart with your fat cock!" Summer moaned.

"Y-Yes! Your pussy is so wet and warm! I'm going to put the rest of my cock inside you!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, fuck!" Summer groaned.

Naruto and Summer moaned, with the blonde teen still entering the heifer's insides. Naruto fit more of his cock, fitting another 3 inches inside Summer. Summer could not help but burring Naruto between her bust, deeper. Naruto blushed, being smothered by Summer's breasts. Summer blush, biting her lower lip, wrapping her arms tighter around Naruto, thus bringer him even closer. Thanks to this, the rest of Naruto's cock deep inside her. The both moan loudly, having taken Naruto's cock, balls deep.

"AHHHH!" Naruto and Summer moaned.

Naruto and Summer were in bed, motionless. Naruto blushed, still between Summer's breasts.

"Oh, Naruto... You're so big inside me..." Summer moaned.

"You're so tight, Summer-chan~..." Naruto said between Summer's bust.

Summer keep Naruto close to her, like a little girl with a doll.

"Oh, my, Naruto, you really had a lot of cock~..." Summer moaned.

"Y-Yeah... s-so this is sex, huh? It's a lot more pleasurable than I thought..." Naruto said.

"Oh, baby..." Summer moaned.

Naruto picked himself up, kissing Summer.

"Mmm~..." Summer moaned, feeling Naruto's lips against hers.

Naruto and Summer continued to share small kisses, and cuddling. Naruto moaned more, feeling Summer's insides, feeling how warm, tight, and wet it was. Summer kissed Naruto more, as his member begin swelling up.

"Oh, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

"Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"H-How does my pussy feel?" Summer asked, still moaning.

"Really amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ooh, yes, your big cock is making me so wet~..." Summer moaned.

"Umm, t-thanks..." Naruto said with a blush.

Summer smiled, kissing Naruto more. As they continued to cuddle and kiss, Summer was feeling the Naruto's cock swelling up inside her. Naruto press both massive breasts together, then he took Summer's both nipples inside his month, sucking it, for her milk. Summer bit her lower lip, as her nipples being sucked.

"Ah, N-Naruto~! You're sucking my tits again!" Summer moaned.

Naruto massaged the breasts, and sucked on both nipples harder. Summer let out more moans, loving how Naruto was using her tits. Naruto release both nipples with some milk, slightly, leaking. He busty heifer saw that Naruto still has some of her milk on his face.

"Man, Summer-chan, your big tits are really tasty." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto~…" Summer moaned.

Naruto leaned close, kissing Summer. Summer wrapped her arms around Naruto, bringing him closer to her.

"Wow…" Naruto moaned, feeling Summer's massive soft bust.

"Do you like, baby?" Summer asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied between her breasts.

"Mmm~… Ah, you're so deep…" Summer groaned.

"Umm… S-Summer-chan, is this your first time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… I'm going to give you everything, Naruto…" Summer said, kissing him.

Naruto and Summer kissed and cuddled. The heifer felt Naruto's cock twitching deep inside her. Naruto blushed a deep red, feeling Summer's pussy tightening around him. Summer clapped Naruto's face, kissing his lips.

"Naruto…" Summer said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Move slowly, okay?" Summer stated.

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… But slowly, okay?" Summer asked.

"Yes" Naruto replied.

Naruto picked himself up, and then he began to thrust slowly. Summer let out a groan, feeling the massive horse cock, moving around inside her.

"So big…" Summer groaned.

"Are you okay, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes… You're just big is all…" Summer groaned.

"Oh…" Naruto replied.

The blonde teen slowly moved his hips, while Summer continued to groan. She used her hands, feeling Naruto's back. They soon kissed. Naruto locked lips with the young heifer, he also made sure not to thrust or hurt Summer. Naruto and Summer broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto then went down to suck on Summer's tits. She soon let out a moan, loving Naruto's suckling.

"Oh, Naruto~… Y-You're so good…" Summer moaned.

"Thank you, Summer-chan." Naruto replied, sucking on the other tit.

"Ah!" Summer moaned.

Naruto continued his slow actions. Summer blushed, biting her lower lip. She felt Naruto's cock swell up more and moving inside her deeper. So deep, the tip was rubbing up against Summer's womb. Then, Naruto went down to Summer's breasts, playing with her massive tits.

"Ahh~…" Summer moaned

"Summer-chan~…" Naruto moaned between her bust.

Naruto and Summer moaned in the bed, with the blonde's slow thrusts were deep, while his balls slap Summer's ass. Summer still let out groans, and some moans as well. Summer felt Naruto's member still moving around inside her, making her wet, and her body becoming hot. Summer wanted her new blonde lover to increase his movements.

"M-More…" Summer moaned

"Huh~?" Naruto moaned.

"Move more, Naruto…" Summer moaned.

Naruto picked himself up, slightly increasing his movements.

"Oh!" Summer moaned.

"Ahh…" Naruto moaned, moving more.

Summer relaxed herself, letting Naruto thrust deep inside her. As Naruto continued his movements, he saw Summer's tits jiggle freely. Naruto knew he wasn't moving that much, it just shows how amazing Summer's body is. Summer let more and more moans, becoming adjust to Naruto's massive member.

"More! More, Naruto!" Summer moaned.

"Ah, Summer-chan, your pussy is getting tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Harder, baby! I want you to fuck me harder!" Summer moaned.

"Agh! I'll give it to you, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting deeper.

"Oh, fuck!" Summer moaned.

With Naruto's thrusts becoming hard, Summer's legs shoot up in the air. Naruto had Summer in the plow-driver position. Naruto was also starting to felt Summer's pussy getting tighter and wetter. The blonde teen thrust deeper and deeper, making the bed shake and creak. Summer's grabbed the sheets, as her eyes rolled back again. Naruto couldn't help himself, kissing Summer again.

"Mmm~!" Naruto and Summer moaned, locking lips again.

Naruto slow down his movements.

"_Oh, my God~… N-Naruto's so good!" _Summer thought.

"_Man, I still can't believe, Summer-chan wanted me of all people~…" _Naruto thought, still kissing Summer.

After a minute, Naruto and Summer broke the kiss.

"Do you like this, Naruto?" Summer asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, moaning.

Summer leaned close, whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Now, fuck me hard, baby~… Give me, everything…" Summer said.

Naruto smiled back, then he thrust harder.

"Oh, fuck!" Summer moaned.

Naruto and Summer got more intimate. Summer moaned louder and louder, loving Naruto's movements and his massive cock. Summer was also happy that she was Naruto's first and he was the one to have her. Naruto used his strength to please his heifer lover. Summer screamed in pleasure, feeling the blonde's hard thrusting.

"Ah, that's a lot of cock!" Summer moaned.

"You're so tight, Summer-chan! I love this tight pussy!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, baby! You're fucking me so hard that I can feel those big balls slapping my ass!" Summer moaned.

"Ah, yes! I'm going to give you all my cock, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned, still fucking Summer.

Summer smiled, knowing that she's good enough for Naruto. She pulled him into a kissed. Naruto slow down his movements, kissing Summer back. Summer's eyes rolled back, having her young lover, locking lips, again. A moment later, Naruto kissed Summer's cheek. Then he resume his hard thrusting, making the heifer scream with pleasure. Naruto and Summer continued to fuck, they were becoming more like animals, and their bodies becoming hot. Naruto felt his cock tremble, Summer felt her juices about to explode. Naruto and Summer were going to have their orgasms, together.

"S-Summer-chan, I'm about to cum! You're going to make me cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, my God! N-Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with your big cock!" Summer moaned.

"Ah, I'm about to cum again, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, I'm almost there! I'm about to cum!" Summer moaned.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder and harder.

Naruto thrust wildly, like an animal. Summer moaned louder, as her eyes rolled back not able to hold her juices in.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Summer moaned.

Naruto let out a growl, while Summer screamed, having their orgasms. Naruto's cock shot its thick load deep inside the busty heifer. Summer smiled, biting her lip, feeling her insides became full with Naruto's semen. At the same time, Summer felt her love nectar, running down her rump. Summer pulled Naruto into a kiss, as they still climaxed.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"Summer-chan, I-I'm still cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"Keep releasing your seed inside me, okay, baby?" Summer said.

"H-Hai..." Naruto moaned.

Summer kissed Naruto again. Naruto buried himself between Summer's massive tits. A long minute later, Naruto's orgasm had ended. The blonde teen stayed between Summer's bust, while Summer held Naruto.

"Are you okay in there, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"Yes..." Naruto replied between the breasts.

Naruto picked himself up, while his cock slips out of Summer's loosen womanhood. Naruto kissed Summer. Summer then wrapped her arms around Naruto, returning the kiss.

"I didn't think sex would feel this good, Summer-chan." Naruto said.

"Same here... Though it was my first time, but fuck you were incredible, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

"Heheh, thank you, Summer-chan." Naruto replied.

"You're very welcome, baby." Summer replied, kissing Naruto.

Naruto and Summer kissed each other, and cuddled. Thanks to Summer's rocking body, Naruto's cock got hard again. The young heifer looked down, at Naruto's cock.

Summer smiled, she knew that her new lover was large and she was amazed by his stamina.

"Whoa, baby, you're so quick at getting hard." Summer stated.

"Oh, sorry..." Naruto said.

"Don't be, baby... I'm happy that you get hard so quickly." Summer said.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

Back home, Naruto was the type of person who was slightly nervous and always apologize to girls, and slightly shy. But Naruto was here with Summer, and he lost his virginity to a Furry, a beautiful and sexy Furry. Summer went down between Naruto's legs.

"Let's get you clean up, Naruto, baby." Summer said.

Summer licked the long pole.

"Ugh..." Naruto said.

Summer was sucking his member clean, after the amazing orgasm Naruto gave her. Naruto let out moans, feeling his cock being sucked clean, again.

"Oh, Summer-chan..." Naruto said.

"I can't get over how tasty your cock is, baby~..." Summer said, still sucking the large cock clean.

A few minutes later, Summer was done sucking Naruto's cock

"There we are, nice and clean~..." Summer said.

"Man, Summer-chan, I feel even harder now..." Naruto said with a blush.

Summer looked down, seeing she got Naruto even harder. Summer still felt her pussy was sore from the blonde's hard fucking. She thought about it for a bit. Then an idea popped into her mind. Since the busty heifer is letting Naruto have her, she deiced to let her lover have everything. Summer then told Naruto her idea.

"Naruto-baby..." Summer said.

"Yeah, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to continue?" Summer asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You know, keep making me feel good, of course." Summer said, kissing Naruto.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto said.

Summer smiled. The heifer got on all fours, showing the massive rump. Naruto's cock shot up, seeing the big ass. Summer moved her right ass cheek, showing her already wet pussy and her asshole, twitching.

"Here, babe, I want you to have my ass... Just so you know, it's also my first time in this hole as well." Summer said with a smile.

"R-Really...? Are you sure, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, babe. I want you to have all of me." Summer stated.

Naruto gulped, seeing the massive rump. Though, the blonde managed to give Summer an orgasm, he didn't know if her big butt would make him climax soon. But Naruto did like the idea of having all of the heifer. Naruto mounted Summer.

"Ooh~..." Summer moaned.

"All right, Summer-chan, I'll take this big ass of yours." Naruto said.

"I'm glad to hear it, my love~..." Summer stated with a smile.

Naruto then spread her ass cheeks apart, showing her asshole. Then he grabbed his tip, rubbing it against her rosebud.

"Oh~..." Summer moaned.

"Whoa, your big butt is so soft..." Naruto stated.

"Of course, Naruto, this big butt of mine is made to please that big cock of yours." Summer stated.

"Wow..." Naruto said.

"Heheh, go on, Naruto, stick it inside me... Give this big ass of mine a good and hard pounding~" Summer said.

Naruto nodded to Summer. He pushed his tip inside through Summer's anal-ring.

"Oh, shit!" Summer groaned.

"Ugh~!" Naruto moaned.

The blonde teen pushed about 3 inches inside Summer's ass. Summer's eyes rolled back, groaning and biting. Naruto on the other hand moaned, feeling pleasure.

"Oh, God! Naruto, your big cock is still going inside my ass!" Summer groaned.

"Y-Yes! It's really tight!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto pushed another 3 inches. Summer let more groans, burring herself in the beds' pillows. She bit her lip, feeling her anus being split apart. Naruto let out loud moans, feeling Summer's asshole, tighten around his rod.

"Augh, my ass is going is going to break, Naruto!" Summer moaned.

"S-Should I stop~?!" Naruto moaned.

"N-No, just keep going! Keep pushing your fat cock inside my ass!" Summer moaned.

"All right!" Naruto moaned.

And that's what Naruto did, pushing a few more inches inside the heifer's tight ass. Summer took more than half of her lover's cock. Naruto grabbed a tighter grip on Summer's hips, pushing more of his girth inside the heifer's tight ass.

"Oh, God! Naruto, you're just about all the way in!" Summer moaned.

"I-I know! It's so tight, I might cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Don't cum, yet, baby! We have to wait till I'm ready!" Summer groaned.

"Y-Yes!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto then held Summer, pushing the rest of his cock inside the cowgirl's rectum.

"Ahhh~!" Naruto and Summer moaned/groaned.

Naruto fall on Summer's back, while Summer laid on her back. Naruto and Summer moaned in bed. Summer's blush was dark red, after taking his entire member deep inside her asshole. Naruto bit his lip, trying not to climax.

"Are you okay, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked, still moaning.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you the same thing…" Summer groaned.

"I'm fine… I didn't cum to soon…" Naruto moaned.

"Yeah, glad you didn't." Summer replied, groaning and giggling at the same time.

Naruto and Summer stay motionless in bed. Summer let out some slight moans, feeling Naruto's cock twitch deep inside her rectum. Naruto moaned too, not only for his penis being squeezed also for Summer's massive soft rear-end. Summer noticed this, smiling a bit, seeing that Naruto loved every moment of being in bed with her made her happy. Summer leaned close, kissing Naruto's lips.

"Summer-chan?" Naruto said.

"I just wanted to kiss you." Summer said with a smile.

"I see…" Naruto replied, kissing Summer back.

"Mmm~…." Summer moaned, feeling Naruto's lips.

Naruto and Summer continued to kiss each other. While they did, Naruto remembered that he should move to soon. Summer moaned still feeling her anus tightening, and her lover's cock still twitching. Naruto got his own idea, kissing Summer more, and putting his hands under Summer, squeezing and fondling with her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto~…" Summer moaned.

"Summer-chan…" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, making Summer feel more comfortable. Both the blonde teen and the young heifer moaned more, as their bodies become hot. Thanks to Naruto's touch and playing with her body, Summer was getting horny again.

"Naruto…" Summer said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, kissing her still.

"M-Move slowly for me…" Summer said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, give this big butt of mine a fucking I won't forget..." Summer replied.

"Okay..." Naruto replied.

Naruto picked himself up and grabbed Summer's hips. He then thrust slowly, making Summer let out a groan.

"Ah..." Summer groaned.

"So, tight~..." Naruto moaned.

"Y-You're just big, baby~..." Summer groaned. .

"I-I guess..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Summer moaned in bed. The blonde teen felt the big soft rump, pressing up against his pelvis and abs. Summer groaned, feeling Naruto's small thrusts, while his balls slap her lady-lips. Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling Summer's asshole squeezing his cock.

"Ah, Summer-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ugh, m-my ass... It feels like it's going numb..." Summer groaned.

"Your asshole feels so good..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, God..." Summer groaned.

Naruto continued his actions, feeling the rectum becoming even tighter. Naruto could help but love the feeling of anal. As for Summer, she continued to let out groans, but also soft moans. She felt her anus being pulled from the inside out. Though, it was Summer's first time doing anal, it hurted, yet it felt good. Naruto leaned close; resting on Summer's back, still performing his slow movements.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"S-Sorry, Summer-chan, your asshole is sucking me in~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, I-I can tell, you're so fucking deep..." Summer moaned.

Naruto leaned even closer, kissing Summer. Summer blushed, feeling Naruto's lips against hers, once again. She love the feeling of Naruto's kisses. Both the teen and heifer kissed more. Summer picked herself up a bit just enough that her breasts were exposed. Naruto and Summer continued to lock lips, and they became more intimate.

"Oh, baby, you're making my ass feel good." Summer moaned.

"Y-Yes, Summer-chan, your big ass is really taking my cock!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto then grabbed Summer's breasts from behind, like earlier.

"Ooh!" Summer moaned.

"I can't get over these amazing tits, Summer-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, my body is becoming so hot... And I'm starting to like it up the ass, baby~..." Summer moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, making Summer feel pleasure with anal. And making her pussy get wet again, while Summer felt her asshole squeezing tighter and tighter. However, it took some time, but Summer was now adjusted to Naruto's cock and she loved the pleasure of anal. The busty heftier turned to Naruto, wanting him to fuck her ass harder and faster.

"Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me ass!" Summer moaned.

"So, you're ready, Summer-chan~?!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby, give my ass a good pounding! I want you to fuck me now!" Summer moaned.

The blonde smiled a bit, holding her tits. Naruto pulled out a few inches, and then he slammed his cock hard inside Summer's ass. Thanks to Naruto's surprise attack, Summer screamed in pleasure. Naruto moaned, feeling Summer's ass jiggling and pressing harder against him. Summer let out more moans, feeling Naruto's cock ruining her asshole. Naruto then placed the heifer back on her chest, and he rode her, as a cowboy rides on a bull in a rodeo.

"There! Right there, Naruto! Fuck me like this!" Summer moaned.

"Ugh, I'm happy that you want me to fuck you harder, Summer-chan! This ass is really amazing!" Summer moaned.

"Yes! I love it! I love your big cock!" Summer moaned.

"I love this big ass~!" Naruto moaned.

"Then fuck it, baby!" Summer moaned.

"Heheh, then I'll give it to you, Summer-chan!" Naruto said, grapping a tighter grip on Summer's hips.

Naruto did just that, pounding the massive ass that Summer had. He watched it jiggle each time he thrust the juicy cheeks. Summer let lout moans of pleasure, holding on to the edges of Naruto's bed. Not only that, she felt her pussy getting wetter thanks to the long fat cock thrusting in and out her asshole.

"Oh, my God! Oh, God! Naruto, baby, you're so deep inside my ass!" Summer moaned.

"Oh, yes! My cock is so deep! I can't stop fucking this big ass of yours!" Naruto moaned.

"Don't stop, baby! Fuck it! Fuck my ass till I pass out!" Summer moaned.

"If you keep talking like that, I might do that, Summer-chan!" Naruto said.

"Fuck my ass, Naruto!" Summer moaned.

Naruto picked up his speed, thrusting Summer, harder and faster, not letting the busty heifer get a moment of rest or letting her escape his hard pounding. Summer felt like her legs going numb, and her asshole tightening around Naruto's horse cock. Naruto continued his movements, and Summer continued to take her ass pounding. As the hard-core anal action increased, Naruto's balls got swell up. Summer's juices were dripping wet. Both knew they were going to climax together, again.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass!" Summer moaned.

"I'm about to cum too, Summer-chan! Your fat ass is going to make me cum, again!" Naruto moaned.

"Do it! Release that thick seed deep inside my ass, Naruto!" Summer moaned.

"Ahh, I'm about to blow, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto leaned close to Summer, thrusting wildly. Summer's eyes rolled, lustfully smiling, wanting to climax again. Naruto grunted, feeling his balls tightening while his cock swelled up. Summer then slammed her rump against Naruto's pelvis. Both lovers could not hold it back any longer.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Summer moaned, having their orgasms.

Naruto and Summer had their orgasms. Naruto felt his cock blasting his thick seed deep inside of Summer's tight ass. Summer felt her pussy squirted, while her anus became filled with her new lover's seed. Naruto fall on Summer's back, still releasing his male milk. Summer blushed, heavily, taking Naruto's orgasm.

"Oh, my God~... Naruto, baby... I-I've cummed from anal~..." Summer moaned.

"Y-Yes, I'm still cumming..." Naruto replied.

"Ugh, k-keep cumming for me, Naruto... I want it all..." Summer moaned, kissing Naruto.

"A-All right, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned, kissing her back.

"That's my man~..." Summer replied, still moaning.

Naruto held Summer down, releasing all his warm cream inside Summer's tight asshole. Summer smiled, loving how long Naruto's orgasms were. After a long minute, Naruto's climax had ended. He leaned close, kissing Summer.

"Oh, that was beyond amazing, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"It sure was, Summer-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto's cock slips out of Summer's loosen rectum. He rolled on his back, breathing heavily, after the best ass fucking he give Summer. He look seeing her asshole, leaking his seed. Summer let out a sigh of bless, having her asshole filled with Naruto's thick hot load. Naruto let out his own sigh.

"Ah, Summer-chan, your big ass was amazing~..." Naruto moaned with a smile

"See, baby? Are you happy that you fucked me in the ass?" Summer asked with her own smile, moaning.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

Then he let out a moan. Before he knew it, Summer was already between his legs, sucking his cock.

"Oh, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned, watching Summer, sucking his dick.

The beautiful heifer looked at Naruto, eye to eye, still sucking his member. Naruto blushed, still watching Summer giving him head. She release her lover's cock.

"I love you, Naruto~..." Summer said with a blush.

"I love you too, Summer-chan." Naruto said.

It didn't took long, before they know, the blonde was hard again. Summer smiled, seeing how quickly her lover's cock got hard. Summer laid Naruto down on his back, and got on top of him.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

"Relax, baby, it's time I took a ride on this fat cock." Summer moaned with a smile.

She adjusted Naruto's cock, inside her.

"Ahh! Oh, my God...! That's what I'm talking about~!" Summer moaned.

"Holy shit~!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

Naruto was smothered by Summer's massive tits.

"Are you okay, Naruto? I'm not crushing you, am I?" Summer asked.

"N-No, Summer-chan, just do what you want... Besides, I do like being smothered with your fantastic ass and tits..." Naruto said with a smile.

Summer smiled. Without waiting, anymore, she moved her hips and ass, making the blonde moan.

"Ah, shit..." Naruto moaned.

"You really have a ways with words, baby... Now let me drain those big balls of yours." Summer said, moving her hips, slowly.

"Please do..." Naruto replied, relaxing himself.

Summer smiled, again, moving her hips more.

"Ugh, yes..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto watched as Summer rod on his cock. Not only that, he was watching the heifer's prefect tits move bouncing around. Naruto loved Summer and her amazing body, Summer loved the blonde. Naruto used his own movements, making Summer moaned.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"So, good..." Naruto moaned.

"Does my body feel good, Naruto?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing~..." Naruto moaned, matching Summer's movements with his.

"Ahh, like that Naruto! Fuck me!" Summer moaned.

Summer held Naruto's hands, increasing her movements, making the bed cracked again. Naruto moaned louder, feeling his pelvis being smashed by Summer's hips and ass. Both the blonde and busty heifer increased their speed more. They continued their movements, feeling her insides, watering again, while Naruto's cock swelled up. Once again, Naruto and Summer were going to climax.

"Oh, baby! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Summer moaned.

"Y-Yes! I'm about to cum too!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Summer moaned.

Naruto and Summer increased their speed more. Summer held her head back, having her breasts jiggle freely. Naruto felt his cock ready to blast. Unable to hold it anymore, both Naruto and Summer climaxed.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Summer moaned.

Naruto released his thick seed inside of Summer's wet pussy. Summer blushed, feeling her lover's thick seed shooting deep inside her. Summer fell on top Naruto, smothering him again, still taking Naruto's orgasm. Naruto felt Summer's breasts, burring him, while he still climax.

"O-Oh, baby, you're the best~..." Summer moaned.

"Oh, Summer-chan..." Naruto said between Summer's bust.

Summer pulled out Naruto between her bust, kissing his lips. Naruto and Summer still kissed, and the blonde continued to climax. A minute later, Naruto's orgasms ended. Naruto's cock slips out of Summer's pussy.

"Oh, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

Summer rolled off Naruto, till she was by her lover's side. After many orgasms, Naruto and Summer were tried and done. They both shared a kiss, after the amazing sex they just had.

"Oh, God, you were just amazing, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

"Yeah, you were too..." Naruto replied.

Summer looked at herself, seeing, she needs a shower after the fucking that Naruto gave her.

"Naruto-baby, I need a shower." Summer said.

"We can shower together." Naruto said.

"That's a wonderful idea." Summer said.

Summer got out of bed, walking to the restroom. She turned to Naruto, wiggling her ass to him.

"Come on, baby, I need someone to wash my back for me... And my breasts..." Summer said.

"Well, it is my job." Naruto said.

Naruto hugged Summer from the back. In the shower, Naruto and Summer were making out, and being imamate, again. About 30 minutes later, Naruto and Summer were done washing off their bodies, and dried themselves off. They looked at the messy bed, seeing it stain thanks to their lovemaking.

"I think we overdid it a bit, Summer-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we did..." Summer said.

Summer thought about it. Then an idea popped in her head.

"Naruto, come stay in my room with me." Summer said.

"Wait, are you sure about that, Summer-chan? What if someone sees us? I mean we were a bit loud and stuff, and we're still naked..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it. Not even a car crash can wake everyone up. That the girls are also heavy sleepers, most of the time." Summer said.

"That's a relief." Naruto said.

"Yeah, come on, let's get going, baby!" Summer said, grabbing Naruto by the hand.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

Both of them were still naked, and they continued to Summer's room. Naruto and Summer managed to make it to her room without waking up anyone nor being seen.

"Well, here we are, babe." Summer said.

Naruto looked at Summer's room, it was really western with a large bed. Summer got into bed.

"Come on, Naruto, my bed is really big... I need someone to cuddle with." Summer said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said with a smile.

He soon crawled into bed with Summer, kissing her. Summer wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Heheh..." Summer giggled.

"What is it, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I so happy I had you first." Summer said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the girls were eyeing you and even Emile. I told them that I don't mind sharing." Summer said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really. So, babe, what do you think of the girls here? You can be honest with me." Summer said with a smile.

"Well, they seem nice. Emile-chan really likes the extra help. And I will admit, the girls around here have nice bodies like you, Summer-chan." Naruto replied.

"Even my ma?" Summer asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, even Vivienne-san is very pretty. Now I know where you get your good looks from... and this amazing body~" Naruto said, kissing Summer.

"Oh, my~..." Summer moaned.

"And since it's my job and I'm the only guy here, it's my duty to help the girls anyway I can, right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Heheh... Indeed, it is, baby. And you'll always take care of me, right?" Summer asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Naruto said.

Summer smiled, knowing she made Naruto feel at home.

"Well, we should get some rest. Mama said, we have a lot of work a head of us." Summer said.

"Right." Naruto replied, burring himself between Summer's bust.

Summer held Naruto tight.

"I love you, Naruto." Summer said.

"I love you too, Summer-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her lips.

Naruto and Summer kissed each other, more and more. Summer smothered Naruto between her breasts, both slowly falling asleep. Even though he went through many trails, Naruto was happy. It had been awhile since he this happy, since he was home with his uncle. Naruto and Summer slept peaceful. Now, he found a new home here, and this large beautiful ranch.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Well that's the end of the of "The Ranch." I hope you fans, and readers enjoyed it. Anyway, I'm sorry I been gone for awhile, since my Furry Doujin edition. School has been busty, but fruitful, learning about video editing and animation. **

**Before anything, this story is somewhat as a tribute. Another one of my uncles passed away somewhere in the end of July. Now, it has been a few months since his passing. He was awesome person, always caring, and always happy. If you guys who are going through things, like having a bad day, family problems, or just being despised, I just want to say, I love you, God loves you, and I hope to be here for a long time to help you escape form reality. **

**So, tell me, which girl do you guys want to see next, like Abby, Zoey, Emile, or Vivienne. Don't worry, I'll be adding other cowgirls Furries, and other barn animals girls as well. ****Thanks again for reading, ****"The Ranch." ****Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


	2. Mother, Daughter, Lover

**Hello, Furry and Fox King jm fans, here is with the second chapter of, 'The Ranch.' I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Here are the votes: **

**Vivienne: 17 votes**

**Emelie: 12 votes**

**Abby: 9 votes**

**Zoey: 11 votes**

**So, anyway, the next girl you guys wanted to see is Summer's mother, Vivienne. I had a feeling that you guys wanted Vivienne, can't blame you guys. But no matter who is the next girl, we all win. Well, I do not have anything else to say, so let us being. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this story or future chapters, so please enjoy: Mother, Daughter, Lover**

**CHAPTER 2: MOTHER, DAUGHTER, LOVER**

It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning. Naruto was slowly waking up. He looked up, seeing Summer. Summer smiled, planting a kiss Naruto.

"Good morning." Naruto said.

"Good morning." Summer said.

"What time do we get to work?" Naruto asked.

"Within a few hours." Summer said, kissing Naruto, again.

Naruto and Summer were still naked, and all these kissing is making the two lovers become arose. Naruto's penis became hard. Summer noticed this. She smiled, and without saying anything, the heifer got on top of Naruto. She turned herself around with her ass expose and a few inches in front of Naruto's face. He blushed, seeing Summer's pussy and ass up close.

"Enjoying the view, babe?" Summer asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"I'm going to suck your cock now..." Summer said.

"Ah, I see..." Naruto said.

Summer wrapped her lips around Naruto's cock, making him moan. Naruto didn't wait for his move. He buried himself between Summer's legs, licking her sweet spot. Summer moaned, still with her mouth filled with Naruto's cock. Both young lovers preformed 69 on each other. Naruto lick the heifer's pussy, while he played with her ass. Summer bobbed her head, taking the blonde's cock deep, hitting the back of her throat.

"_So good~..." _Summer thought, still giving head.

"_Summer-chan's pussy juices are so tasty~..." _Naruto thought, tonguing the pink hole.

Summer stops her actions, making sure that Naruto was okay, due to her size.

"Are you okay back there, babe?" Summer asked, stroking Naruto's penis.

"Mm-hmm~!" Naruto replied between her ass.

Summer smiled, seeing how Naruto was enjoying himself. Summer turned back, taking back Naruto's cock. The blonde and heifer continued to have their 69, while Naruto got harder and Summer getting wet. Summer released her lover's cock. She got off Naruto. She kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Oh, Summer-chan..." Naruto said.

"You're so hard, babe." Summer said.

Once again, Summer got on top of the blonde teen. Naruto moaned, being smothered by Summer's body. Then she picked herself up, rubbing her womanhood against Naruto's hard rod.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

"Now, then..." Summer said.

She grabbed Naruto's cock, adjusting it deep inside her. Summer moaned, and without waiting, she moved her hips.

"Ahh that feels so good~..." Summer moaned.

"Oh, shit..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto moaned, feeling Summer's movements and voluptuous body. Naruto relaxed himself, letting Summer ride him.

"Oh, Naruto~..." Summer moaned.

"Y-Yeah... You're so good at riding, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"That's what I like to hear, baby..." Summer said, moving her hips more.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

Summer smothered Naruto. While her big rump bounces on Naruto's pelvis, he grabbed Summer's ass, playing with it. Summer soon locked lips with Naruto, riding him more.

"Right, there! Ride my cock, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Trust me, I will." Summer moaned, riding even harder.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto could not help, but used his movement.

"Ah!" Summer moaned.

Not only that, Naruto sucked on her nipples as well. Summer moaned more, not only for Naruto using his movements but also milking her again. The young heifer blushed a deep red, feeling her insides getting wet. As for Naruto, he suckled on both nipples for Summer's milk, loving the taste of the white gold.

"N-Naruto, you're milking me! My body is getting hot and wet!" Summer moaned.

"Mm-huh!" Naruto muffled, as he suckled and thrust with Summer's movements.

"Naruto!" Summer moaned.

Summer rode on her human lover, making her bed rock. Naruto kept pace with Summer's movements. The busty heifer could not help herself. Summer picked herself up, using all her power, wanting Naruto's spunk. As for the blonde, he watched Summer's massive breasts, jiggle freely. Though, he have seen Summer's bust many times, he could not him himself but be hypnotized by her tits. Summer continued to ride the blonde teen. She bit her lower lip, feeling her inside, watering. Naruto felt his cock swelled up, with his balls building up fresh semen. Once again, the long lovers were going to climax.

"N-Naruto, I'm going to cum! I'm about to cum all over your dick!" Summer moaned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm about to cum too, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned, grunting.

Naruto grabbed the heifer's hips, increasing his speed, making Summer moaned, louder. Summer rested her hands on Naruto's chest, not letting up her own movements. The blonde teen grunted; feeling the young heifer's massive ass, slam down hard on him. Yes, Summer was about two or maybe three times his size, but to Naruto, it was pure pleasure of a woman's body against his body. Summer's inside were about to flood, while Naruto's twin orbs on the break of releasing its load.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Summer moaned.

Naruto and Summer reached their climax, having large orgasms.

"Oh, my God!" Summer moaned, falling on top of Naruto.

"Mmugh!" Naruto muffled, buried between the large bust.

Summer held Naruto, not letting him go. She wanted all of him, body and climax. Like always, Naruto's orgasms were large and last awhile. The blonde shot his load deep inside the heifer. Summer blushed, feeling the warm thickness entering her body.

"Oh, Naruto..." Summer said.

"Mmm..." Naruto muffled, still climaxing.

Summer continued to smother Naruto, not letting him go. Summer continued to take her lover's orgasm. After a long minute, Naruto's climaxed ended. Summer let out a sigh of bless, having taken the large load.

"Oh, Naruto... Naruto?" Summer moaned.

Summer didn't get a response. The heifer looked down, seeing she was still smothering the blonde teen.

"Oh!" Summer said, quickly releasing Naruto between her bust.

Naruto breathed heavily with a dark blush.

"Are you okay, baby?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, I was really enjoying myself." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Summer asked.

Naruto picked himself up, kissing Summer. The heifer blushed, locking lips with the blonde. As they kissed, Naruto's cock slipped out, yet he was still hard. Summer kissed Naruto again, and again. Naruto made a move. Summer found herself on her back and Naruto getting on top of her. She smiled, seeing how much Naruto had change. He leaned close, kissing her again.

"Oh, Naruto..." Summer moaned.

"You said we had a few hours, right? I want to make my girl feel good before we go to work." Naruto said.

Summer smiled, letting Naruto make love to her. It was about 7:25, and both Naruto and Summer were messy. Naruto covered in sweat and his penis covered in juices. Summer found herself also sweaty, and her breasts glazed with semen.

"My, Naruto, you really know how to make a girl feel good..." Summer said.

"Thanks, Summer-chan..." Naruto replied.

They both laugh a bit.

"I need a shower. Want to join me, babe?" Summer asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Naruto asked.

Naruto and Summer made their way in the restroom. Summer turned on the shower. Summer hopped in, and soon Naruto wrapped his arms around his heifer lover. 15 minutes in the shower, Naruto and Summer made out with the warm water hitting their bodies.

"Gosh, I made you cum like 4 times, and I'm amazed how much you can keep going and how good you can make a girl climax." Summer said.

"It was 6, Summer-chan..." Naruto said, kissing her more.

"Really?" Summer asked.

"Really." Naruto replied, playing with her massive ass cheeks.

"Heheh, and something tells me that you want a little more, don't you, baby?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Without saying a word, the heifer turned herself around. She wiggled her rump to the blonde. Naruto came behind, Summer. Naruto was about to take Summer's ass, again. Before he can mount the cowgirl, they heard someone.

"Summer, dear, are you here?" Vivienne asked.

Both Naruto and Summer froze, hearing Vivienne's voice.

"_Oh, damn!" _Naruto thought.

Summer made the _'Shh'_ with her finger and lips. Naruto nodded. She answered her mother.

"Yeah, mom, and I'm a shower." Summer replied, picking her face out from behind the shower curtain.

"Have you seen, Naruto? I was about to make him breakfast, but he wasn't in his room." Vivienne said.

"Well, I saw him earlier. He wanted a head start with today's work." Summer stated.

"Really?" Vivienne asked.

Naruto was still behind Summer, and his cock between her massive cheeks.

"_Oh, man..." _Naruto thought.

The blonde boy did everything he could not to make a sound. As for Summer, she still felt the massive cock rubbing against her cheeks, making her blush. Vivienne noticed this.

"Summer, are you all right? Your cheeks are lit up." Vivienne stated.

"Oh, yes, mom, it's just the warm water." Summer replied.

Naruto felt his cock getting harder. He did not see the bar of soap. Naruto's foot slips on the soap. Thanks to this, Naruto fell on Summer's back, while his cock was shoved in the heifer's tight anus. Summer's eyes widen, letting out a moan.

"Ugh!" Summer moaned.

"What's wrong?" Vivienne asked.

"Uhh, the shampoo bottle fell on my foot..." Summer stated with a dark blush.

"You should be more careful, dear." Vivienne said.

Summer turned to Naruto, giving him that _'why did you do that?!'_ Naruto waved his hand back and forth, giving her that _'I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident...' _

"Well, when you get the chance, would you give Naruto his breakfast? I'll have it ready within a few minutes." Vivienne said.

"Of course, mom. I'll be out by then." Summer replied.

Vivienne left. Naruto and Summer both sigh in relief.

"That was close..." Naruto whispered.

Summer turned to Naruto, punching his cheek.

"Ow, ow! I'm sorry, Summer-chan!" Naruto said.

"That was for almost getting us in trouble!" Summer said.

Summer soon kissed Naruto's lips.

"That's because I love you." Summer said, smiling.

Naruto smiled, kissing her back.

"We get a few minutes, so how about we finish what we started, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would love that, babe~..." Summer replied.

Naruto began his movements, making Summer moan. Naruto and Summer had a little fun in the shower. Later, Naruto was working on the fields with Emelie.

"I'm surprised that you were up this early, Naruto." Emelie said.

"Yeah, I decide to get a head start on the fields. I can't let a pretty girl like you to do all the work." Naruto replied.

"Well, that's very nice of you." Emelie said with a slight blush.

"Heheh." Naruto chuckled.

Naruto and Emelie continued to work on the fields. Summer was taking a break with Abby and Zoey from all their work. Abby was a bit nervous. In the back of her mind, she wanted to ask about her and Naruto. Zoey wanted to know too. Summer put her phone down. The trio of girls did not say a word for a whole minute. Abby was the first one to say something.

"So, umm... How was your day, Summer?" Abby said.

"It was amazing." Summer said with a smile and a blush.

"What about Naruto?" Zoey asked.

"Zoey!" Abby said.

"Come on, we both really want to know." Zoey said.

"It was beyond amazing." Summer said.

"Really?" Zoey asked, as he tail slightly wags with interested.

"Yes! Naruto was like, beyond amazing! And he's super hang." Summer said, with her blush growing dark, holding her face.

"..."

Abby and Zoey were speechless, hearing Summer's statement.

"We had a wonderful night, and a wonderful morning." Summer said.

"You have to tell us, everything." Zoey said.

"Please..." Abby added.

"Okay, okay, it all started last night..." Summer said.

While Summer told her girlfriends everything about what happened last night and this morning. During this time, Naruto and Emelie were on their own break.

"Man, I'm glad we did all this work." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Emelie replied.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want me to bring you something, Emelie-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Lemonade, please." Emelie replied with a smile.

"Got it." Naruto said.

Naruto went inside the main house. He went into the kitchen, seeing Vivienne, cleaning up. He remembered, watching her big rear-end moving back and forth. Vivienne saw Naruto.

"Hello, dear." Vivienne said.

"Hello, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Are you on your break, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Yes. Me and Emelie-chan wanted something to drink." Naruto stated.

"I made some lemonade. I'll get you two some." Vivienne said.

Vivienne went to the fridge.

"Let's see..." Vivienne said.

The blonde teen takes a sit, waiting on the table. He looked around, and looked back at the mother heifer. Once again, he saw her massive rump. Naruto blushed. He could not help himself, looking at Vivienne's bum. Vivienne grabbed a pitcher of lemonade. Vivienne grabbed two large glasses. Vivienne walked to the blonde. The M.I.L.F heifer poured in the drink. As she did, Naruto saw her breasts. He blushed, again, seeing how big they were. Vivienne noticed that Naruto's cheeks were red.

"Are you okay, dear? First Summer, and now your cheeks are red as well." Vivienne said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Vivienne leaned close, feeling Naruto's forehead.

"Are you sick?" Vivienne asked.

Naruto's cheeks were warming up. He saw Vivienne's massive bust up closer. Vivienne, due to her motherly nature, did not notice this; she was forces on Naruto's well being.

"I don't feel a fever. Are you hot?" Vivienne asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm just a little hot..." Naruto said, still blushing.

"Okay. You must be really thirsty." Vivienne said.

"Yeah... I'm just thirsty." Naruto said.

Vivienne smiled, slightly giggling. The mother heifer finished pouring him his drink. Naruto drinks his lemonade. She noticed the sweat, dripping down his neck. And the sweat drip down his chest. Vivienne slightly blushed, seeing Naruto's muscular chest. Naruto drinks all his lemonade.

"Can I have some more, please?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto grabbed both glasses of lemonade, and he heading back outside.

"I'm heading back outside. I'll see you later, Vivienne-san. And thank you for the drinks." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay, dear. Don't over work yourself." Vivienne said.

As Naruto went back outside, Vivienne let out a light sigh. Vivienne could not believe, she was looking at Naruto. She felt her breasts aching. The M.I.L.F cow walked into one of the downstairs restrooms. She turned on the water, washing her face.

"My goodness..." Vivienne said.

Vivienne looked at herself in the mirror. Though, the heifer is old, Vivienne was still in her prime. Vivienne knew she had all her blessings, and passed them on to her daughter. She examined her body; truly, she was a beauty. When her husband passed away, Vivienne focus her work on the ranch. There were times when the other cowgirls encourage her to go on dates, but Vivienne did not like the men of today. She remembered last night when Naruto said saw was not old. She blushed, knowing that Naruto's charm had her.

"Get a hold of herself, Vivienne, old-girl... Naruto is young enough to be your son... He's my employee, he's 15, he's... He's..." Vivienne said.

But her womanly urges got the best of her. She closed her eyes, and her fantasies ran wild. Vivienne fantasized about Naruto kissing her, touching her, making her feel like a woman, and breeding her like an animal. Vivienne felt her legs quivered. Vivienne imagined Naruto making love to her. Her massive breasts ached to be touch by a certain blonde teen.

"Oh, Vivienne, you're too much, even for yourself..." Vivienne said.

Vivienne went back into the kitchen, resuming her cleaning.

"_And besides, Naruto might not think about me in such a manner... I'm sure of it... I hope..." _Vivienne thought.

Back outside, Naruto and Emelie were sitting down, enjoying their drinks.

"Boy, this drink hits the spot." Emelie said with a smile.

"It sure does." Naruto said.

Naruto and Emelie continued to have their break. As they did, the young pig girl looked at the blonde. Like Vivienne, she saw Naruto's muscular body and sweat, dripping down his head and neck. Emelie blushed. Naruto finished his drink.

"That was good." Naruto said.

"Are you still thirsty, Naruto?" Emelie asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto asked.

"Here, you go." Emelie said, handing him the rest of her drink.

They soon both touched hands. They looked at each other, and blushed.

"Thank you, Emelie-chan..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Emelie said.

Emelie could not help herself. Yes, it was only a day since Naruto worked here on the ranch. But she really liked the blonde. And judging the look in the blonde's eyes, he likes her too. The pig girl got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto." Emelie said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow? Like a date, y'know..." Emelie asked.

"I would like that." Naruto replied.

The light blonde pig could not believe Naruto's quick response. Perhaps, maybe they would kiss on their date. Or maybe they will go all the way. Emelie tried not to think about _'that'_, but maybe it would happen.

"Heheh..." Emelie giggled with a smile.

"Want to get back to work, Emelie-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You bet." Emelie said.

Naruto and Emelie went back to work. Back with Summer, she finished explaining everything she and her lover did. Abby and Zoey's faces were red, hearing every detail. Summer smiled, feeling pride within herself.

"Oh, wow..." Zoey said.

"I never thought you and Naruto could do such things." Abby said.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Summer said.

"When can we meet him?" Zoey asked.

"Today, if you like. Baby should be done around 3:00 o'clock." Summer said.

"Baby?" Abby said.

"Yeah, he's my baby." Summer said.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I'll text you when I'm done." Zoey said.

"Okay." Summer said.

"I should get going as well." Abby said.

"Same here. I need to get back to work." Summer said.

"Summer..." Abby said.

"Yes?" Summer replied.

"I-Is... Is Naruto nice?" Abby asked.

"He's quite nice and a great lover as well." Summer stated.

Abby blushed, hearing Summer's statement. The three friends went back to work. A few hours later, Naruto and Emelie were done with their work.

"Well, that was another day of work done. Right, Emelie-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yup!" Emelie said with a smile.

Naruto and Emelie looked at each other, still smiling. Emelie blushed, slightly playing with her hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I'll make the best lunch." Emelie said.

"I can't wait." Naruto replied.

Naruto put the all the tools away back in the shed.

"Alright, the tools are put away." Naruto said.

"There you are!" Summer said.

"Hey, Summer-chan." Naruto replied.

"Are you done with your work?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, me and Emelie-chan got raid of some more weeds." Naruto stated.

"That's my Naruto." Summer said.

Naruto walked over to Summer, kissing her.

"Mmm~..." Summer said.

"So, is there something you wanted to ask?" Naruto asked, buried himself between her bust.

"Oh, right, my friends want to meet you." Summer stated.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking up to Summer.

"You heard me, Naruto. My friends want to meet you." Summer stated.

"Yeah, I would like to meet them." Naruto said.

"Come on, they're waiting." Summer said, grabbing Naruto by the hand.

Naruto and Summer went back to the house. The two walked into the house. Naruto saw Zoey and Abby, looking at him. Like Summer, they were beautiful as her and had wonderful bodies as well.

"Girls... This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Zoey and Abby." Summer stated.

"Hello." Naruto said.

"I'm Abby. It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Abby said.

"I'm Zoey. Do you like video games?" Zoey asked.

"Who doesn't?" Naruto said with a smile.

"What kind of games?" Zoey asked.

"All kinds, from Playstation, Nintendo, and some Xbox. I also like playing computer games." Naruto stated.

Zoey was speechless. In a strange way, she felt like she found her soul mate. Abby saw how Naruto and Zoey were getting along. She felt a little out of place. Summer slightly elbows Abby. Summer tilts her head to Naruto.

"Umm, do you like it here on the ranch, Naruto?" Abby asked.

"Oh, yes, I do, Abby-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Abby blushed. Summer was right about Naruto being nice.

"If there is anything you or Zoey-chan need, I'm more than happy to help you anyway I can." Naruto stated.

Abby and Zoey liked how the blonde teen was using the "Chan" in their names. Summer smiled, knowing that her friends like Naruto. Vivienne comes into the living room with some news.

"Umm, Summer, girls, Naruto, I have some bad news." Vivienne said.

"What is it, mom?" Summer asked.

"The guy who was supposed to bring the new tools and barrels is sick. I do not know what I should do. I already paid for them, yet the tools are late." Vivienne stated.

"Me and the girls can go pick them up." Summer said.

"Oh, really?" Vivienne said.

"Yeah. That, and Zoey also needs to pick up her new game in town." Summer stated.

"Yeah. We should play together on our day off, Naruto." Zoey said.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied.

"Come on, girls. Road trip." Summer said.

"Summer-chan?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, we'll be back in a few hours." Summer stated.

"Oh, okay..." Naruto said.

"I promise we'll be back." Summer said with a wink.

Naruto nodded.

"Be careful, you three." Vivienne said.

"We will, mom." Summer said.

Summer, Abby, and Zoey left the ranch to pick up the new farming tools. It was just Naruto and Vivienne alone.

"Dear..." Vivienne said.

"Yes, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"I know your work time is up, but I was wondering if you can help me with one little thing." Vivienne said.

"Of course. What would you like me to do, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes, it's upstairs." Vivienne said.

"Upstairs?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear. Follow me." Vivienne said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Once again, Naruto follow the older heifer upstairs. Once again, the blonde couldn't help but look at Vivienne's big rump. The blonde teen blushed, not taking his eyes off Vivienne. In a basement, Naruto saw some boxes.

"I need a little help moving boxes." Vivienne said.

Upstairs, Vivienne show things that need to be move around, boxes and such.

"Thank you so much, dear." Vivienne said.

"It's no problem, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

Naruto helped Vivienne moved some boxes. A few minutes later, Naruto was done moving boxes.

"All done, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Thank you, dear. Now that..." Vivienne said.

Before she could finish her sentence, she saw one of the lights, flicking on and off.

"Oh, damn... Naruto, I need your help again." Vivienne said.

"Leave it to me, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"I need you to help me change the light." Vivienne said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Since Vivienne is taller than Naruto, she would change the light-blob. As for Naruto...

"Be sure to keep that ladder still, Naruto." Vivienne said.

"Ugh, I will, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said with a blush.

Naruto had to hold the ladder. And since he was closer to Vivienne, and have a closer view to the older heifer's large bottom. Vivienne change the light. It felt like forever, but was really 2 minutes, until Vivienne was done changing the light. Naruto still red in the face with Vivienne's butt inches away from his face.

"That should do." Vivienne said.

"You are done, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear. I'm coming down." Vivienne said.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, knowing his job was done. Well, more like he did not get a boner from Summer's mother. Vivienne was about off the ladder, but...

"Oh!" Vivienne said.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

Vivienne slipped on the last step, and she fell on top of Naruto.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned.

"Oh, dear! Are you okay, Naruto?!" Vivienne asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay..." Naruto said.

As Naruto slowly lifted up his head, he saw Vivienne's massive rump, even closer to his face.

"_Oh, my God!" _Naruto said.

Thanks to this, Naruto's member got the best of him, and shot up with great speed. Vivienne let out a gasp, seeing Naruto's large erection.

"My goodness!" Vivienne said.

Truly, it had been a long time since she felt like a woman. However, seeing a penis quickly and strongly erected right in front of her eyes. Made her feel, wanted.

"_S-So, Naruto does think of me that way...!" _Vivienne thought.

"_Holy shit! V-Vivienne-san is on top of me! Summer-chan is going to kill me! And if she doesn't, Vivienne-san will, thanks to my stupid pecker!" _Naruto thought.

Both her and Naruto quickly got on their feet, with his erection harder than wood.

"I-I'm so sorry, Vivienne-san! I should go!" Naruto said.

"_Oh, my..." _Vivienne said.

The M.I.L.F heifer locked eyes on Naruto's massive rode. She felt her inside slightly water. Vivienne knew she could no longer hold her lustful nature back. She remembered Naruto's charm the first day and his muscular body this noon. Before Naruto could do more than take his first step, Vivienne grabbed Naruto by the hand.

"V-Vivienne-san?" Naruto said.

"You can't go out with your erection showing off like that." Vivienne stated with a blush.

"Ugh..." Naruto said.

"Umm... I'll take care of it for you..." Vivienne said.

"..."

Naruto was speechless, hearing his boss will _'take care'_ of his boner.

"Relax, dear, and I'll do the rest." Vivienne said.

"O-Okay..." Naruto said.

Naruto did not move a muscle, letting Vivienne handle his problem. The mother heifer leaned the blonde teen against the wall, and pulling down Naruto's pants, showing all his cock and balls. Vivienne's eyes widen, seeing how truly big the teen was.

"Oh, Naruto, I never thought someone so young have something this large~..." Vivienne stated.

"Ugh..." Naruto said.

Vivienne got on her knees, grabbing the blonde boy's penis. Naruto let out a moan, feeling Vivienne's hands.

"_It feels so much bigger in my hands..." _Vivienne thought, stroking, slowly.

"Mm-umm..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne continued to stroke her employee's cock.

Yes, it was hard, but the thickness and girth turned her on. As the M.I.L.F continued to playing with Naruto's cock, she saw the tip all hard and swollen like his rod. In fact, it turned her on so much; she soon warped her lips around the tip, tasting the blonde's penis. Thanks to Vivienne's surprise, Naruto let out a moan louder.

"O-Oh, Vivienne-san~...!" Naruto moaned.

"_My goodness, his cock is so tasty~..." _Vivienne thought, slurping the tip.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne continued to have Naruto's penis tip inside her mouth. It was something. Before the cow M.I.L.F knew what she was doing, Vivienne let her bust free. Naruto could not believe, he was looking at Vivienne's bare breasts. Naruto knew that the cowgirls here had massive breasts. Nevertheless, seeing Vivienne's breasts just made the blonde teen more aroused.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

"Are you alright, dear?" Vivienne asked, still licking Naruto's penis.

"Ah, y-yes... I'm okay... Ugh, you're so good, Vivienne-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, thank you, dear..." Vivienne replied, kissing the tip.

Vivienne then wrapped her lips around Naruto's cock again. But this time, she take a few inches of his rod inside her mouth. The blonde teen moaned, loudly, thanks to Vivienne's warm wet mouth.

"_I can't believe it... He's so bigger than I thought..." _Vivienne thought, taking more of Naruto's meat.

"Oh, my God..." Naruto moaned.

Though big, Vivienne did not hesitate taking more of the blonde's cock. Vivienne slurped and sucked on the massive rod. Naruto bit his lower lip, watching Vivienne's head, bobbing her head. The M.I.L.F looked up, seeing, Naruto enjoying himself. She soon backed her head up to the tip, letting out a load pop.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Oh, yes..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne noticed the blonde was looking at her breasts. Of course, she knew what the blonde wanted. And without asking, Vivienne wrapped her massive bust around Naruto's cock.

"Holy crap!" Naruto moaned.

Vivienne saw his cock disappeared with only the tip, peeking out between her bust.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned, feeling his penis being squeezed by Vivienne's breasts.

"Do you like this, Naruto-dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Y-Yes, it feels amazing..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"I'm happy you are enjoying my breasts, dear..." Vivienne said.

Vivienne held Naruto's cock between her massive breasts, stroking it. Naruto moaned, having his cock smothered between the massive tits. Naruto moaned a little louder. God, Vivienne's breasts were truly soft, just like Summer's. The blonde teen felt his cock twitching and balls tighten. Naruto knew he was going to climax.

"V-Vivienne-san, I'm about to...!" Naruto moaned.

Before he could finish his words, his cock blasted his load all over Vivienne.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

"Agh!" Naruto moaned.

The older heifer felt large white-ropes shooting all over her face and breasts, and even some of the loads shot in her mouth. Naruto moaned, still climaxing. After a long blissful minute, Naruto's orgasm ended.

"Holy shit..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne saw herself, and her breasts covered in Naruto's semen. The heifer licked her lips, tasting Naruto's semen. She looked up, and saw even after her actions, Naruto's cock was still hard.

"_Damn, I'm still hard..."_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, my, Naruto-dear, you're still hard..." Vivienne said.

Vivienne licked her lips more. It had been a few years since she was sexual active, yet, tasting Naruto's cream made her feel younger and feel like a woman. Naruto knew he could not go outside with his cock still hard. Without knowing what to do next, the mother heifer spoke, wanting more.

"Dear..." Vivienne said.

"Y-Yes, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Would you... Would you like to come to my room with me?" Vivienne asked.

"..."

Naruto knew that Summer was his girl, and now her mother wants him. His cock was still hard, wanting the older heifer. Besides, she is his boss, and she has been lonely. He thought about it for a few seconds. Naruto was the type of person who would not let anyone down. And he saw Vivienne wanted to be loved. Naruto gave Vivienne his answer.

"Yes, Vivienne-san, I would like to come to bed with you." Naruto said.

Vivienne's eyes lit up, hearing Naruto's words. Vivienne held Naruto's hand, leading him into her bedroom. Vivienne closed the door behind her, but she was so moist, she did not close it all the way. Naruto looked at Vivienne's bedroom, seeing how nice it was. Her bed was massive

"I'm going t freshen up, dear. Make yourself comfortable." Vivienne said.

"Okay, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

Naruto took off his clothes, while Vivienne cleaned herself up. Naruto waited for Vivienne. About 5 minutes later, Vivienne came out of the restroom, seeing Naruto. Vivienne saw Naruto naked in her bed, and cock still hard. Naruto looked at Summer's mother, though she's old, truly she had a wonderful body. Summer really did got her good looks and body from her mother. Vivienne blushed, seeing the boy looking at her naked body.

"..."

Vivienne thought, maybe she was coming on to strong. She thought, maybe she was too old to please a young man like Naruto.

"You're beautiful, Vivienne-san." Naruto stated with a blush.

Vivienne was speechless, hearing what Naruto just said. She did not hear those words from anyone besides her daughter, and since... Well, since her husband. Vivienne felt pride within herself.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto and Vivienne smiled at each other. Naruto decides to be brave. He got out of Vivienne's bed, coming towards her. The blonde wrapped his arms around Vivienne's body and buried himself between her massive bust. Vivienne felt Naruto, slightly dry humping her.

"My goodness..." Vivienne said.

"Come on, Vivienne-san; let me make you feel like a woman." Naruto said with a smile, between her bust.

"Yes, dear..." Vivienne said.

Naruto and Vivienne went to bed. She found herself on her back, with the blonde getting on top of her, kissing her lips.

"Oh~..." Vivienne moaned.

"Did you like that, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Vivienne replied.

Naruto smiled, seeing the old heifer enjoying herself. Naruto then grabbed Vivienne's massive breasts.

"Ugh..." Vivienne moaned.

"They're so big and really soft, Vivienne-san." Naruto stated, playing with Vivienne's tits.

Naruto played and massaged Vivienne's breasts. Vivienne let out soft moans, feeling Naruto's hands all over her jugs. The blonde teen then grabbed the nipples, slightly pinched them. Vivienne moaned again, feeling her nipples being pitched. Of course, Naruto did not pinch too hard; however, her nipples slightly let out milk.

"Oh, my..." Vivienne moaned.

Naruto then suckled on her tits for her milk.

"Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?" Naruto asked.

"N-No, keep going, please..." Vivienne moaned.

"Oh, of course, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

Naruto resume milking Vivienne. Vivienne moaned, feeling Naruto's mouth, sucking her breasts. Not only that, the old heifer felt Naruto's hard boner against her body. She let Naruto milk her. Man, Naruto was right about Vivienne. She was a lot like Summer, body and all. Naruto licked his lips, loving the taste of cowgirl milk.

"Your milk is so tasty, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Thank you, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto leaned close, kissing Vivienne's lips again, tasting her own milk. Vivienne wrapped her arms around the blonde teen, locking lips with the human boy. Naruto then slip his tongue inside Vivienne's mouth. Vivienne blushed, feeling Naruto's tongue fighting against her tongue. The mother heifer felt pure bliss. A minute later of kissing, both Naruto and Vivienne broke the kiss. They looked each other, smiling.

"My, my, Naruto, you're so good at this." Vivienne said.

"Thank you, Vivienne-san... How about I make you feel even greater?" Naruto asked.

"If that is what you want, dear, do what you like." Vivienne said with a slight smirk.

"Right." Naruto said.

Naruto kissed Vivienne, again. The blonde kissed her more down to her breasts, he kissed her belly, then Naruto reached the heifer's legs. Vivienne wondered what Naruto was about to do. But she didn't wait long enough to find out. Naruto spread Vivienne's legs, showing her womanhood and her anus. Vivienne blushed, seeing Naruto looking at her personal parts.

"Oh, dear, please don't stare too much..." Vivienne said.

"Oh, sorry, it's just beautiful, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

Vivienne blushed grew more, hearing Naruto's words. Before she could react, Naruto went between her legs. Naruto then kissed Vivienne's pussy.

"Ooh-ahh!" Vivienne moaned.

Vivienne lifted her head, seeing the blonde going down on her. Naruto kissed and licked Vivienne's lady-lips. The mother heifer moaned, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. The blonde teen massaged her legs, still licking that pink spot. Vivienne bit her lower lip, feeling Naruto's actions. She reached down to Naruto's back.

"Oh, darling, you're licking my insides~...!" Vivienne said.

"_Man, Vivienne-san's pussy is tasty like Summer-chan's..." _Naruto thought.

Naruto then spread the mother heifer's cheeks, licking her anal-ring. Vivienne's eyes widen again, getting caught off guard my Naruto. She felt the warm wet tongue, licking her ass.

"Oh, dear! That's didn't think you would like my anus like that!" Vivienne said.

Naruto tongue deeper, making Vivienne slightly jump with pleasure. Vivienne did like that way the blonde was eating her out. Naruto continued to eat out mother heifer, switching back and forth from tonguing her pussy and asshole. The blonde then used his fingers, playing with her holes. Vivienne had to stop herself form screaming in pleasure by biting her lip.

"_Oh, my! N-Naruto is so good! He's making me so wet!" _Vivienne thought, moaning.

"_Looks like, Vivienne-san is enjoying herself." _Naruto thought.

Naruto continued to please the mother heifer, making her feel like a woman. Vivienne felt her insides becoming moister, and feeling her legs quiver with pleasure. It had been a few years, but she knew what was about to happen. Vivienne was about to climax.

"N-Naruto! I'm going to cum!" Vivienne screamed.

Hearing Vivienne's words, Naruto continued his actions. Vivienne moaned, feeling her insides about to explode with pleasure. She could not hold it anymore. Vivienne reached her orgasm.

"Ahhhh~!" Vivienne screamed, climaxing.

Naruto felt Vivienne's juices squirting out her vagina. Vivienne grabbed the sheets of her bed, with her face lighting up with red. Truly, her orgasm was an explosive one. She let out moans, still climaxing and Naruto licking her sweet spot. Vivienne's orgasm ended. She let out a blissful moan.

"Oh, Naruto..." Vivienne moaned with a dark blush.

"Did you enjoy that, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear... My goodness, you're so good... I haven't liked this in years..." Vivienne stated with a smile.

"Oh, I'm happy to hear it, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

Naruto and Vivienne shared another kissed. The blonde and older heifer kissed again and again, and cuddled with each other.

"Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Still want to keep going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear. I would love that." Vivienne replied.

Naruto was on his back and his cock hard and straight up.

"Here, Vivienne, I'll let you be on top." Naruto said.

"Such a gentlemen." Vivienne said with a smile.

Vivienne got on top of the blonde teen. She saw that she was smothering Naruto. Once again, Naruto was buried between soft tits. Naruto loved the feeling breasts and rear-ends. Vivienne was worried that she was crushing Naruto.

"I'm not crushing you, am I, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Of course, not, Vivienne-san. Your body is really amazing." Naruto said.

Vivienne blushed, hearing Naruto's words. She also felt the hardness of Naruto's penis against her lady-lips. Naruto and Vivienne were ready to have their intercourse.

"Are you ready, Vivienne-san?" Naruto said.

"Yes..." Vivienne replied.

"All right..." Naruto said.

Naruto rubbed his member against Vivienne. The old heifer picked herself up, and grabbed Naruto's cock.

"Okay, dear, let us begin." Vivienne said.

Vivienne adjusted the cock inside her. She felt the tip going inside her.

"Ahh...!" Vivienne groaned.

"Oh, shit~..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne's eyes rolled back, feeling the large penis, stretching out her insides.

"_Ugh, N-Naruto's cock is bigger than I thought~!" _Vivienne thought, groaning.

"_Whoa, V-Vivienne-san's pussy is so tight and warm!" _Naruto thought.

Vivienne's face was dark red, feeling Naruto's cock entering her. Vivienne felt the mushroom tip going inside her, along with 3 inches of his cock. Her legs trembled, taking more of the boy's girth, which was another 3 inches.

"_Oh, goodness, Naruto's cock is stretching me out!" _Vivienne thought, moaning.

"_Whoa, Vivienne-san's pussy keeps taking my dick inside her!" _Naruto thought, moaning, feeling Vivienne's weight pressing down on him.

Naruto blushed, feeling Vivienne's pussy tightening. Vivienne took 3 more inches deep inside her. The mother heifer saw she had taken more than half of Naruto's cock. While taking the rest of her employee's cock, the M.I.L.F heifer felt her pre-juices dripping down Naruto's penis and down his balls.

"Oh, Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

"Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

Vivienne adjusted herself on Naruto's pelvis, taking the rest of the large dick.

"Ahhhh!" Vivienne screamed.

Vivienne could not help herself, falling on top of Naruto. The blonde teen found himself between Vivienne's breasts, again.

"I-I did it... I've taken all of Naruto's cock..." Vivienne groaned with a dark blush.

"Mmm!" Naruto muffled between the large bust.

"Goodness, you're so much bigger than I thought, dear..." Vivienne moaned.

"Ah, yes, Vivienne-san, your body is really amazing." Naruto said.

Naruto and Vivienne stay together in bed, with the older heifer still on top of the human teen. Naruto made another move, grabbing her massive ass cheeks. The blonde teen then suckled on her tits, making Vivienne moaned.

"Goodness, dear..." Vivienne moaned.

"Sorry, Vivienne-san, I can't get enough of you, you're just so hot..." Naruto stated, licking her right tit.

"Such a mouth..." Vivienne said.

"Oh, sorry... Sometimes I just say whatever comes to mind." Naruto replied, sucking her other tit.

"I see..." Vivienne said.

In her youth, Vivienne was not like Summer a bad wild girl. She was more of the shy and quiet type of cowgirl. In fact, she was even embarrassed by her own massive chest. When she got married, she and her husband were very much in love. When he passed away, Vivienne thought she would not be sexually active again. However, here she is in bed with a human teen and they are having sex. Vivienne did not want to admit it, but she loved the feeling of someone giving her attention. Naruto release her tits, and then he played with her ass cheeks.

"Ooh~..." Vivienne moaned.

"Do you like this, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, dear, I like it..." Vivienne moaned.

Naruto smiled, kissing Vivienne's lips.

"Are you ready, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"I-I believe so..." Vivienne said.

"All right, Vivienne-san, it's time to make feel good." Naruto said.

Naruto then begin his movements, moving his penis slowly inside her.

"Ahh..." Vivienne groaned.

"So tight..." Naruto moaned.

"B-Be gentle, dear..." Vivienne groaned.

"Don't worry, I promise, I will." Naruto replied.

The old heifer felt her insides being stretched out by the blonde's monster penis. Naruto then sucked on her tits again. Vivienne blushed, feeling Naruto's mouth, milking her breasts. The mother cow moaned more, feeling Naruto's cock moving in and out of her. His hands all over her bum, and nipples being sucked. Vivienne bit her lower lip, moaning more. She wanted to move her hips, but she was afraid that she might hurt Naruto. Though Vivienne is the second he's been with, he's used to being smothered and such, due to the fact he and Summer made love for the first time last night and this morning. Naruto then told her to ride him.

"Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

"Y-Yes, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"D-Don't be shy with me... Go ahead and ride me, okay?" Naruto said.

"Are you sure, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Yes, I want it, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said with a smile.

Vivienne picked herself up, and then moved her hips, making Naruto moaned.

"Man, Vivienne-san, your pussy is so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"D-Don't say such things, dear... It's embarrassing..." Vivienne replied, moaning.

"It's true, Vivienne-san, it's really hot... And your tits are amazing too." Naruto said.

Vivienne blushed, hearing Naruto's words.

"_This boy... Oh, God, he is so good... His cock is so deep; it's hitting my womb..."_ Vivienne thought, moaning and still slowly moving her hips.

"God, this feels amazing..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, dear..." Vivienne moaned with a dark blush.

Naruto slightly increased his movements. As he did, he moved his hands to the old heifer's hips. Vivienne couldn't help but moan, loudly.

"Oh, Naruto..." Vivienne moaned.

"Is my cock starting to feel good...?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, dear, its so deep, I'm feeling moist..." Vivienne moaned.

"Yes, I feel my cock melting away..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto relaxed himself, watching Vivienne's massive tits jiggle around, while she rode the blonde. Naruto increased his speed a little more. Vivienne moaned loudly, becoming adjust to Naruto's large penis. She moved her hips more, riding the blonde teen. The old heifer's inner desires were returning to light. The feeling of a man touching her, kissing her, making her feel important, and making love to her.

"It's so good! Your cock is making me feel hot, dear!" Vivienne moaned.

"S-So, you're okay, now, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked, moaning, still keeping pace with Vivienne's movements.

"I feel more then okay, dear! I feel like a woman!" Vivienne moaned.

"I'm happy to hear it, Vivienne-san." Naruto moaned.

Naruto increased his speed more. Vivienne did not resist. She increased her movements with Naruto, slamming her massive rump on the blonde's pelvis. As the old heifer rode on the teen more, her lust got the best of her.

"Fuck~!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto was surprised. Vivienne is old school, and was a shy girl. She's not the type of cowgirl to cuss, she rarely cusses. Of course, when it comes to sex and lovemaking, sometimes words just slip out. Vivienne noticed Naruto's reaction. The old heifer stops.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear... I was..." Vivienne said.

"Don't worry, Vivienne-san... Just be yourself." Naruto said.

"Oh, my..." Vivienne said with a blush.

"So, how about you keep riding my cock, Vivienne-san...?" Naruto asked.

"Such a dirty mouth, I'm going to fuck you for that~..." Vivienne stated, smiling.

Vivienne then resume her movements, by picking herself slightly, slamming her massive rump on Naruto. Naruto let out a loud moan. The blonde teen then resumes his movements as well. Vivienne blushed, not holding back anymore. She rod on Naruto, letting her breasts jiggle freely. Naruto watched the old heifer, enjoying herself.

"Oh, God, yes! You're so big, Naruto!" Vivienne said.

"Ah, you're so tight, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Your big cock is stretching out my tight little pussy!" Vivienne moaned.

"Ahh, fuck, if feels so good!" Naruto moaned.

Vivienne slow down her movements, leaning close to Naruto, kissing his lips. She continued to ride on Naruto. Naruto grabbed the mother cow's ass, sucking on her tits again. Vivienne loved every moment of this. Yes, it started all awkwardly by her falling on top of him, but it worked out. Vivienne soon picked herself up again, and increased her speed, once more. Naruto let out a grunt of pleasure, having Summer's mother ride on him.

"Ride it! Ride my cock, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, God! N-Naruto! Oh, shit, you're getting me really wet! My hips won't stop moving! You're so good, my dear!" Vivienne moaned.

"Yeah! Go ahead, and ride on me, Vivienne-san! I love this amazing body of yours!" Naruto moaned, picking himself and burring himself between Vivienne bust.

"I-I can't! My God, your cock is going to make me cum!" Vivienne moaned.

"Fuck, yeah!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto and Vivienne continued their wonderful time together. Vivienne felt her insides getting wetter, while the tip thrust deep inside her womb. Naruto was still between her bust, thrusting deeper and deeper. The blonde felt his cock swelling up, and balls tightening. Naruto and Vivienne both moaned loudly, as the bed creaked. Both the teen and heifer knew that were going to climax.

"Ahh! Ohh! N-Naruto! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Vivienne moaned.

"Agh, I'm going to cum too, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned, between her bust.

"I-It's so near! Oh, God, I can't hold it!" Vivienne moaned with a dark blush.

"I'm about to nut!" Naruto growled.

Vivienne did not know what to do, but she was lost in her pleasure, she just rode on the blonde. Of course, Naruto held Vivienne, tight, soon about to climax. The old heifer could not stop herself. She wanted it. She wanted to feel Naruto's seed to shoot deep inside her womb. Vivienne had never dated or spelt with another man, since her husband's passing. Now, she's going to climax with the blonde teen.

"_I-I can't hold it, anymore! I'm going to cum with Naruto! I'm about to let another man climax inside me! Naruto is going to release seed inside me!" _Vivienne thought with a dark blush.

Both Naruto and Vivienne could not hold it back anymore.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Vivienne shouted, reaching their orgasms.

Vivienne fall on top of Naruto, climaxing on the blonde's cock. At the same time, Naruto had his orgasm deep inside of the old heifer.

"Oh, my God~!" Vivienne screamed.

"Agh!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto felt the old heifer's vagina, milking his penis. Vivienne blushed heavily, feeling Naruto's orgasm shooting deep inside her. The mother cow held Naruto, still taking the boy's orgasm.

"Oh, Naruto..." Vivienne moaned.

"Yes, Vivienne-san..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne felt like her mind reaching the greatest high. The old heifer had another orgasm, but this one was big and really wet, thanks to Naruto's cock. Naruto bit his lower lip, still having his orgasm deep inside Vivienne.

"My goodness, dear, you're still climaxing deep inside me~..." Vivienne moaned.

"S-Sorry, but I can't help it, Vivienne-san... Your pussy is just too good, I can't stop cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"T-Thank you, dear..." Vivienne replied with a dark blush.

"Ah, so good..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne could not believe long how the blonde teen's orgasm is. She felt her inside overflowing with Naruto's seed. Like always, Naruto's orgasm had last a long minute, then ended. Vivienne still lied on top of Naruto.

"_My God, Naruto, you've made me cum so much..."_ Vivienne thought, moaning.

Naruto noticed Vivienne not saying a word. He asked if anything was wrong.

"Umm, Vivienne-san... is something wrong?" Naruto said.

"H-Huh?" Vivienne said.

"Uh, are you okay? I didn't overdid it, did I? Or, I maybe I should have not cum inside you..." Naruto asked between her bust.

"Oh, no, no... I was just amazed that how much you can climax, dear." Vivienne stated.

"Oh, okay, thank you, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

Naruto's penis slips out of the old heifer's loosen pink hole. Naruto's member was soft, thanks to Vivienne's tight pussy. Vivienne let out a sigh of bliss, feeling Naruto's seed leaking out. Vivienne rolled on her back, breathing heavily.

"_My God, I'm so full with Naruto's semen... His cock was so big and it was truly amazing... I never thought I would feel this way again..." _Vivienne thought with a blush.

Naruto picked himself up, watching Vivienne's breasts moved while she breathes. He blushes. Before she knew it, the old heifer saw Naruto getting on top of her, kissing her.

"Goodness..." Vivienne moaned.

"Oh, do you..." Naruto said.

Without saying a word, Vivienne pulled Naruto into a kiss. The mother cow looked down, seeing, Naruto's messy cock. Once again, the old heifer lust got the best of her.

"Let me see that cock, dear. You can't go around with such a mess on your big cock..." Vivienne said.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto said.

Naruto got on his back, spreading his legs. Vivienne wasted no time, and cleaned the teen's penis. Naruto moaned, relaxing himself, letting the old heifer clean his cock. Vivienne blushed, loving the taste of Naruto's cock.

"You're so good, Vivienne-san..." Naruto moaned.

"_I just can't help myself... I think I'm falling for Naruto..." _Vivienne thought, slurping more on his cock.

A few minutes later, Vivienne was done sucking Naruto's member clean.

"There, dear... It's nice and clean..." Vivienne said.

"Thank you so much, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"You're quite welcome, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto pulled Vivienne into bed with him.

"Oh!" Vivienne said.

"Sorry, I can't help myself, Vivienne-san. You're so sexy!" Naruto said.

"Goodness me, you're such a beast." Vivienne said.

They both laugh a bit. Both the teen and old heifer cuddled in bed, after their orgasms. Naruto kissed Vivienne. As they cuddled and kissed, Naruto found his eyes on Vivienne's massive rump. He remembered last night when he took Summer's ass. The blonde loved riding the younger heifer, and a big ass pressed up against him. It really turned him on and got hard again. Naruto made a move, asking his boss if she wanted to continue. Hopefully the question will not get him fired.

"Hey, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Umm... this is embarrassing to ask, but..." Naruto said.

"What is it, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Well... I was wondering if... If I can screw you in the ass?" Naruto asked.

Vivienne was speechless. She blushed. Naruto wanted to have anal sex next. The old heifer was always afraid of anal, and never once done it, not even with her husband. Vivienne looked down, seeing Naruto's cock, seeing how hard he was. How the large cock wanted more. But Vivienne's inner lust got the best of her, once more. Yes, the orgasm was beyond amazing and the old heifer wanted more. For the first time in her life, Vivienne decided to be slutty for her new lover.

"Very well, dear, I'll let you have my rump." Vivienne stated with a dark blush.

"You rock, Vivienne-san!" Naruto said, kissing her.

"Oh, Naruto!" Vivienne moaned, getting jumped by the blonde teen.

Naruto and Vivienne kissed again.

"Now, bend over for me, Vivienne-san..." Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Yes, dear..." Vivienne replied in a husky tone.

Vivienne loved the way Naruto talked to her when they were making love. She did what the teen told. Vivienne lied on her chest and bent over, showing her massive rump. Naruto stared at Vivienne's massive rump. Man, seeing up closer, really turned on the blonde teen. His inner self wanted nothing more to do than to just fuck Vivienne right there and now. He wanted to do it nice and hard, not wanting to let Vivienne get a moment of rest. Nevertheless, he knew he had to hold back a little, and Vivienne is his boss. Vivienne saw the blonde still looking at her bum.

"Dear, you shouldn't stare at my rump like that..." Vivienne stated with a dark blush.

"Sorry, Vivienne-san, it's really big..." Naruto said.

"Is it, really?" Vivienne said.

"Yeah, and it's really turning me on..." Naruto said.

Once again, Vivienne felt pride within herself. She always thought she was too old and too big. But not to Naruto. Naruto made his move, mounting on Vivienne. As Naruto positioned himself, he remembered last night the same feeling when he rode Summer. Vivienne blushed, feeling Naruto's cock between her ass cheeks. She felt the hardness; she felt the long pole rubbing against her rosebud.

"Are you ready, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, dear, but be gentle with this old girl... I've never taken it in my other hole." Vivienne stated.

"Of course, Vivienne-san, we'll take this nice and slow." Naruto stated.

Now was the time. Naruto grabbed his tip, pressing it against the old heifer's rosebud. Vivienne let out a slight moan. Then Naruto pushed his tip through her anal-ring. Vivienne's eyes widen, letting out a yip.

"Nagh, Naruto!" Vivienne groaned.

"Aw, yes..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto pushed 3 inches inside the heifer's tight anus. Vivienne's mouth hang opened, as he cheeks turned bright red. She felt her asshole being stretched out thanks to Naruto's girth. To the blonde teen, he bit his lower lip, feeling the tightness of the mother cow's tight asshole, squeezing him. Vivienne was just as tight as Summer. So tight, if Vivienne decided to move or wiggle around, Naruto might end up climaxing. The blonde teen fit another 3 inches inside Vivienne. Like a bull, Vivienne struggle around, making her ass rub up against Naruto.

"Agh, my poor little ass!" Vivienne groaned, moving her ass cheeks around.

"Don't wiggle too much, Vivienne-san, I'll end up cumming before we get started." Naruto said.

"You're so big, dear! I don't think I can handle your cock inside my ass!" Vivienne groaned.

"Please try, Vivienne-san! Fuck, it feels so good!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to push another 3 inches of his cock inside the old heifer's asshole. Vivienne screamed in pain and pleasure. Naruto had half of his cock inside her ass.

"Oh, my ass!" Vivienne groaned.

"Fuck this ass is so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"My goodness you're so massive, dear!" Vivienne groaned.

"I'm almost there! My cock is also inside this big ass!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh!" Vivienne screamed.

Naruto grabbed a tighter grip on Vivienne's hips. Vivienne's eyes rolled back, feeling Naruto's cock more than half way inside her. The blonde teen's face turned red, feeling his cock about to explode. But he did everything in his power, not to climax. The old heifer grunted, feeling her ass being stretched out, and her pussy was getting dripping wet. With one final push, Naruto managed to push all his cock inside of Vivienne inside her anus.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto and Vivienne moaned.

Naruto fall on Vivienne's back. The old heifer's face turned dark red, having taken all of the blonde's monster dick inside her asshole. Naruto's face turned red as well, feeling Vivienne's anus squeezing his cock.

"Good lord..." Vivienne groaned.

"Oh, man, this is beyond amazing..." Naruto moaned.

"I-I never thought I would do anal like this... Dear, you're so large inside my ass..." Vivienne groaned.

"D-Don't worry, Vivienne-san... We're going to take this nice and slow like I promise, okay...?" Naruto moaned.

Vivienne nodded with a small smile. Naruto leaned close, kissing the mother heifer.

"Oh..." Vivienne moaned.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said, kissing her more.

"Ah, Naruto..." Vivienne moaned.

Both Naruto and Vivienne stayed still, while he continued to give the old heifer many kisses. Vivienne blushed, feeling Naruto's kisses. Then the blonde teen scoop his hands underneath Vivienne's chest, grabbing her breasts. The mother heifer moaned more.

"Goodness, dear..." Vivienne moaned.

"I just want you to feel comfortable, Vivienne-san." Naruto replied, kissing Vivienne's lips.

"Mmm~..." Vivienne moaned.

Naruto continued to make Vivienne feel good with his small actions. The blonde bit his lower lip, feeling the old heifer's asshole, tightening around his junk. The old heifer blushed, feeling Naruto against her body, his penis inside her rectum, and hands all over her breasts. Yes, making love with a man is not new; however, doing anal was alien to Vivienne. Naruto played with Vivienne's tits, making moan a little louder.

"I'm not being rough, am I, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked, kissing her.

"N-No, dear... Ugh, where did you learn how to please a woman?" Vivienne asked.

"Umm, let's just say I had some practice..." Naruto said, kissing her again.

"Practice, you say?" Vivienne asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Okay, dear..." Vivienne said.

Naruto kissed Vivienne, more while foundling with her massive tits. She blushed, loving how good Naruto is. Naruto did ask Vivienne a question.

"Do you mind, if I make you mine, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Vivienne asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was a dumb quest-..." Naruto stated.

Before he could finish his words, Vivienne kissed Naruto back. Then the old heifer gave Naruto an answer.

"As long as you stay here, I'll be all yours, dear~..." Vivienne stated with a smile.

Naruto's cock then twitched inside of Vivienne's ass.

"Ugh!" Vivienne groaned.

"Oops... Sorry about that, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said with a blush.

"I-It's quite all right, dear...Uh, if you like, you can move slowly, okay?" Vivienne said.

"I understand, Vivienne-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto release Vivienne's breasts, as he picked himself up. He grabbed her hips. Naruto then began his slow movements. Vivienne let out a grunt.

"Ahh..." Vivienne groaned.

"Are you okay, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, dear, j-just be gentle..." Vivienne moaned.

"I understand, Vivienne-san... Fuck..." Naruto moaned, still using small movements.

Vivienne grabbed the edges of bed, feeling her rump being pounded. Naruto moaned in pleasure, feeling of Vivienne's asshole and her big cheeks against his pelvis. The old heifer blushed, feeling Naruto's small movements. And judging by the blonde's moaning, he's really enjoying the big ass.

"Ah, yes..." Naruto moaned.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, dear..." Vivienne moaned.

"Y-Yeah, your big ass is amazing... I can't get over how big and sexy it is, and its very tight too..." Naruto moaned.

Vivienne blushed, hearing Naruto's words. She let the blonde teen continued to hump her rump. Naruto leaned close to the M.I.L.F cow, kissing her, still feeling her body and thrusting deep and slow. Naruto loved how tight the old heifer's asshole is. The blonde teen kissed Vivienne, making her moan.

"Oh, goodness, dear, you're so big..." Vivienne moaned.

"Y-Yeah... You're just really tight, Vivienne-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Ahh..." Vivienne moaned.

Naruto moved his hips against Vivienne's rump. The old heifer bit her lower lip, feeling Naruto's cock moving in and out her rectum. It was strange, but she like it. It even turn her on a little. Naruto continued his slow movements, then he grabbed Vivienne's tits massaging them. The old heifer moaned, feeling Naruto's hands all over her body.

"Oh, Naruto..." Vivienne moaned.

"Are you feeling a little more comfortable, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Vivienne moaned.

"That's good." Naruto said.

Naruto continued to have his way with Vivienne's massive butt. As for the mother cow, Vivienne let out soft moans. She felt Naruto's balls slightly hitting her lady-lips. The blonde teen was balls deep inside Vivienne's anus. She soon pressed her rump against the blonde's pelvis. Naruto let out a louder moan, feeling Vivienne's butt backing up against him.

"Are you enjoying anal, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..." Vivienne moaned.

"Oh, man, I feel you big ass up against me~..." Naruto moaned.

"Do you like my rump, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Yes~!" Naruto moaned.

"Then be sure to give it to me real good~!" Vivienne moaned.

"I will, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

It took some time, but Vivienne was now adjusting to anal. In fact it made the old heifer feel moist, and attractive and young. She even loved the fact that someone as young as Naruto founds her sexy. The mother cow turned to Naruto, still pressing her rump against him.

"Oh, dear!" Vivienne moaned.

"Yes, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

"H-Harder~..." Vivienne moaned.

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"I want you to do me harder! I'm ready for you!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto smiled. He picked himself up, grabbing the old heifer's hips. Naruto pull out a few inches then he slams it back inside Vivienne, making her scream in pleasure.

"Oh, my ass!" Vivienne moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you really hard, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Please do, dear! Make this ass sore!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto positioned himself on top of Vivienne, thrusting even deeper. Vivienne moaned in pleasure, feeling Naruto's cock moving harder and faster inside her asshole. The old heifer felt her body becoming hot and her vagina becoming even moister. Naruto rode on Vivienne, like he did Summer last night.

"Oh, Naruto, you're riding this old girl!" Vivienne moaned.

"Of course, Vivienne-san! I want to make you cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, you're the best, Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto rode on Vivienne, thrusting hard, with his balls slapping her pussy. Vivienne screamed in pleasure, even making her cuss due to the overwhelming pleasure. She had always been afraid of anal, but now, she wanted to Naruto to pound her massive rump everyday, if possible.

"Oh, God! Naruto! Screw my ass! Fuck my ass!" Vivienne screamed with a dark blush.

"I will, Vivienne-san! This ass is really something! My hips won't stop moving!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, my darling! Fuck my ass, Naruto!" Vivienne said.

Naruto did just that. Both Naruto and Vivienne were lost in their pleasure. Before he knew what he was doing, the blonde slapped the other heifer's ass.

"Ah!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto thought that maybe slapping Vivienne's butt was a wrong move. However...

"Oh, Naruto, spank my butt more, you beast!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto smiled, thrusting, and spanking Vivienne's ass. Vivienne loved the feeling of her rump being used. Naruto continued to thrust and spank the old heifer.

"Oh, yes! From now on, this ass is mine, Vivienne-san!" Naruto said.

"Yes, dear! Fuck my ass! I want you to ruin it and make it yours!" Vivienne screamed.

"That's a good girl!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto and Vivienne continued their anal sex. Naruto felt his cock twitching deep inside of Vivienne's tight anus while his balls tighten. As for the old heifer, Vivienne felt her asshole squeezing the large penis and her inside becoming wetter. Vivienne could not believe she was going to have another orgasm with Naruto. Naruto thrust wildly, making Vivienne scream.

"Ugh, Vivienne-san, I'm going to cum! Your big ass is going to make me cum!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, dear! I feel it! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass!" Vivienne moaned.

"Ah, Vivienne-san, your ass is too much! I don't think I can hold it anymore!" Naruto moaned.

"Your big cock is going to make me cum, again!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto did not let up. In a way, he did ride on the old heifer, wildly. Vivienne screamed, once again in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back with her face turning dark red, thanks to the blonde teen's pounding. Naruto started to growl, riding on Vivienne as they both moaned and made the bed creaked. Both Naruto and Vivienne could not hold it in anymore. They soon were about to reach their orgasms.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Vivienne moaned, reaching their climax.

Naruto let out a loud grunt, blasting his massive load inside of Vivienne's asshole. Vivienne screamed, once again, feeling her asshole filling up with her young lover's warm seed, and her pussy juices squirted.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh!" Vivienne screamed.

Naruto leaned close, pinning her down, still climaxing deep inside Vivienne's asshole. Vivienne's eyes rolled back, having Naruto dominating her.

"Oh, my God..." Vivienne moaned.

"This ass is really draining me, Vivienne-san~..." Naruto moaned, letting out a soft growl.

"Dear, you're filling me up~..." Vivienne moaned.

"Yeah, take it for me, Vivienne-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, dear, I'll take it..." Vivienne moaned.

Naruto continued to hold down the old heifer, still climaxing deep inside of the tight asshole. Vivienne blush a deep red, still taking the blonde teen's massive orgasm. Like always, Naruto's load last for a whole minute then ended. Naruto rested on Vivienne, kissing her with his cock still deep inside her anus.

"I can't believe you've made me cum so much, dear~..." Vivienne moaned.

"Yeah, you're so amazing..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto's member slips out of Vivienne's tight anus, Naruto got off Vivienne. The large penis was soft and covered in the old heifer's ass juices and his seed. The M.I.L.F heifer let out a sigh of bliss, after another amazing orgasm. She rolled over, breathing like she worked out. Of course, watching her massive bust move up and down with each breathe, made Naruto wanting Vivienne. Naruto got on top of Vivienne, kissing her lips.

"Oh..." Vivienne said.

"Did you like that, Vivienne-san?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, I did... I never thought anal would feel so good... I'm happy you suggested it, dear." Vivienne said.

"I'm glad you like it. Your big ass was amazing." Naruto stated.

"Oh, stop it. You're going to make me blush." Vivienne said.

"I mean it, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto..." Vivienne said.

"Sorry, if I over did it..." Naruto stated

"It's okay, dear... I haven't felt like this in years..." Vivienne said.

Naruto kissed Vivienne.

"Oh..." Vivienne moaned.

Soon Naruto and Vivienne cuddled.

"Oh, dear, you really know who to please a woman..." Vivienne said, playing with Naruto's hair, holding him.

"Thank you, Vivienne-san... I have to say, you're amazing..." Naruto said.

"Thank you, dear." Vivienne said.

Naruto buried himself between Vivienne's massive breasts.

"Oh..." Vivienne moaned.

"Your tits are really soft, Vivienne-san." Naruto stated.

"You really like big breasts, don't you, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"I like big butts too." Naruto replied.

"Heheh..." Vivienne chuckled.

"But to be honest, Vivienne-san... I never knew my mom, and stuff... Whenever I see you, I think of you as my mom." Naruto said.

"..."

"Ugh, sorry if that sounded weird..." Naruto said.

"It's okay, dear. If you like, I'll be like your mother." Vivienne stated with a motherly smile.

Naruto smiled, seeing how motherly Vivienne is. Naruto was so happy; he kissed Vivienne again and again. Naruto's member got hard again. Of course, the mother heifer noticed this.

"Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes..." Vivienne said.

The blonde picked himself up, placing his rod and balls all over Vivienne's face.

"My goodness..." Vivienne said.

"How about I make you feel even more amazing?" Naruto asked.

"Please do..." Vivienne said.

A few hours later, Summer came back from town and got the supplies for the ranch. Summer was looking for Naruto. She thought maybe they can have another time rocking the bed.

"I wonder where my man can be? Mom's gone too." Summer said.

Summer went upstairs, thinking, Naruto might be in his room. Summer saw he wasn't. She then went into her room. Before she could reach her room, she her some noises coming from her mother's room.

"I wonder what that is." Summer said.

Summer went close to Vivienne's room. She heard moaning and the bed creaking, and two familiar voices.

"_Wait, that's mom and Naruto...!" _Summer thought.

She saw that her mother's bedroom door slightly opened, due to the fact Vivienne forgot to close the door. Summer looked through, the door, witnessing her mother riding her lover.

"Oh, yes, right there, Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

"Yes! Ride my cock again, Vivienne-san!" Naruto moaned.

Summer was somewhat dumbfounded, yet, she was getting turned on by Naruto and her mother. Summer was happy that her mother found someone that makes her happy. Even though, it's her boyfriend in a way. By chance, Vivienne looked over, seeing Summer looking at her riding Naruto.

"Oh, S-Summer!" Vivienne stuttered, trying to cover herself up.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to walk in on you two..." Summer stated with a blush.

Naruto and Vivienne were still in bed, naked. Summer did not say a word, the blonde thought she was mad at him for having sex with her mother. But Summer was not, even though Naruto thought she was. Vivienne then talks to her daughter.

"Ugh, Summer, I can explain..." Vivienne said.

"Me too..." Naruto said.

"No need and it's okay." Summer said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Vivienne said.

"I knew you were lonely since dad passed away... And well, I'm happy that you have someone that makes you happy, mom." Summer said

"Summer..." Vivienne said.

"And since we're being honest, Naruto and I also had sex this morning and the last night." Summer stated.

"..."

Naruto thought now that what Summer said made Vivienne mad. The blonde teen quickly came to Summer's defense.

"It was my fault, Vivienne-san, I..." Naruto said.

"Haha, I should have known." Vivienne said, chuckling a bit.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Between me and you, dear, my Summer had always chase boys ever since she was a little girl. Wanting to get marry and be like her mother." Vivienne said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"I'm still here, y'know." Summer said.

The trio laughs a bit, feeling more at ease. Summer then made another move that might or rather change the relationship between her and her mother.

"Mom..." Summer said.

"Yes, Summer?" Vivienne asked.

"I was wondering... If I can join you and Naruto..." Summer stated.

Vivienne felt a bit speechless, hearing her daughter wanting to join in bed with Naruto. Naruto blushed as well. The old heifer turned to Naruto.

"It's your choice, Naruto." Vivienne stated.

Naruto looked at both of his lovers. He would be a fool to turn down threesome, and a bigger fool to leave one woman for another. He smiled, giving mother and daughter his answer.

"Yeah, Summer-chan... I have a lot of loving to go around." Naruto said.

Summer smiled. She soon took off her clothes, stripping down until she was naked with her mother and blonde teen. Summer kissed Naruto. Before he knew it, both mother and daughter were smothering Naruto. Summer and Vivienne did their thing, suffocating the blonde with their massive busts.

"Do you like this, babe?" Summer asked.

"Yes~!" Naruto moaned.

"My goodness, Naruto's cock got hard again." Vivienne said.

"Yes, thanks you two..." Naruto said.

Naruto took turns kissing both mother and daughter heifers. Naruto grabbed their tits, hips, and bums. Naruto found himself on his back being smothered by both heifers. Summer and Vivienne felt the hard cock between their thick thighs. They were getting arouse for sure.

"Here, dear." Vivienne said, offering her breasts.

Without waiting, Naruto suckled on Vivienne's tits.

"Ah!" Vivienne moaned.

"Heheh, you too, huh, mom?" Summer asked.

"Yes~..." Vivienne replied.

"Then do you mind if I..." Summer said, stroking Naruto's member.

"Not at all, Summer." Vivienne said.

"Thanks, mom." Summer replied.

Summer went down between Naruto's legs, sucking on his cock. Naruto release Vivienne's tit, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Summer-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

Summer mouth was full with her lover's cock, as she gives him a wink.

"You're not done sucking my breasts are you, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Of course not, Vivienne-san~...!" Naruto replied, sucking on her tits again.

"Oh, goodness!" Vivienne moaned.

"Mmm!" Naruto muffled, sucking harder.

"Naruto!" Vivienne moaned.

"_I can't get over my babe's tasty cock~...!" _Summer thought, slurping on the blonde's cock.

Vivienne soon buried Naruto between her tits, not letting go.

"Oh, Vivienne-san!" Naruto said between her bust.

"I can't help myself, dear! I need you between my breasts!" Vivienne moaned.

"Then bury me between these fantastic tits!" Naruto said, smothering himself.

"Ah!" Vivienne said.

Summer bobbed her head between Naruto's legs, while her hands were all over the blonde's chest. Once again, Naruto sucked the milk from Vivienne's tits. A few minutes later of sucking the sweet milk, Vivienne stops her lover.

"Huh, why did..." Naruto said.

Soon he was cut off by Summer, who buried Naruto between her bust.

"It's my turn to milk again, babe." Summer stated.

"And I'll be sucking your cock again, dear." Vivienne stated, going down between Naruto's legs.

Vivienne wasted no time, warping her lips around Naruto's cock.

"Uhh!" Naruto moaned.

"You like this, babe?" Summer asked.

"Yes, Summer-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Summer pulled Naruto into a kiss, while Vivienne give Naruto a blowjob, again. The blonde blushed, feeling both heifers actions. It was a strange. Naruto came to America to find work, and yet here he was having a threesome with his boss and her daughter. It was good. Summer kissed Naruto, feeling his chest. Vivienne released her lover's cock, and went down licking Naruto's balls.

"Oh~..." Naruto moaned.

"Whoa, mom..." Summer said.

"I know..." Vivienne said.

Summer and Vivienne looked at each, nodding having the same idea. They kissed Naruto one more time. Summer and Vivienne bend over, lifting their asses in the air. Naruto got harder, seeing both massive rumps close to each, touching and rubbing against one another.

"Here, babe..." Summer said.

"Take us, dear..." Vivienne said.

"Right..." Naruto said.

Naruto went behind Summer, shoving his member deep inside her.

"Ah!" Summer moaned.

"And I won't leave out of this, Vivienne-san." Naruto said, fingering her vagina.

"Oh!" Vivienne moaned.

Naruto thrust deep inside Summer's pussy while fingering Vivienne's pussy. Both heifers moaned in pleasure, feeling their lover's actions.

"Oh, I needed this so bad, babe!" Summer moaned.

"Same here, Summer-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto, your fingers are so deep~!" Vivienne moaned.

"You're so wet, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"You're so manly, Naruto-dear~!" Vivienne moaned.

"Thank you, Vivienne-san!" Naruto said.

Both heifers moaned, enjoying their lover's actions. Soon Naruto stopped, pulling out his member and stop fingering. They wonder why Naruto stop, but there were caught off guard by their lover. Vivienne let out a moan, feeling her insides becoming filled with Naruto's penis while Summer was getting fingered. Naruto switched places. Vivienne moaned in pleasure, having taken Naruto's cock inside, once again.

"Oh, yes!" Vivienne moaned.

Then Summer felt Naruto's fingers deep inside her pussy.

"Oh, Naruto-baby!" Summer said.

"I thought to switch it up, y'know~!" Naruto moaned, thrusting Vivienne while he fingered Summer.

"Such a wonderful idea, babe!" Summer moaned.

"I'm glad you think so, Summer-chan~..." Naruto said, continued his actions.

Naruto took turns, pounding both mother and daughter. Both Summer and Vivienne moaned in pleasure, letting their lover fuck them. Naruto pulled out his cock, slapping both cowgirls on their rumps.

"Oh!" Summer and Vivienne moaned.

"My cock is a bit messy..." Naruto said.

"So it is..." Vivienne said.

"We can fix that, right, mom?" Summer said.

"Of course, now..." Vivienne said.

Naruto found himself on his back. Summer and Vivienne went down on Naruto's cock. The blonde moaned, feeling both heifer's tongues licking his messy penis. They took turns sucking and licking Naruto's member. Naruto relaxed himself letting both mother and daughter have their way with his junk. Vivienne went down, sucking on Naruto's balls, while Summer stroke the long rod. Naruto moaned, watching both cow Furries clean his dick.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

"Whoa, babe..." Summer said.

"Mmm, dear, I can't get over how tasty your balls are..." Vivienne said.

"Thanks..." Naruto said.

A few minutes later, Naruto's cock was clean thanks to both heifers. Summer and Vivienne kissed Naruto.

"Hmm..." Naruto said.

"What is it, baby?" Summer asked.

"Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, dear?" Vivienne said.

"Lay right here on your back." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Vivienne said.

"Trust me." Naruto said.

Vivienne did what Naruto asked her to do, lying on her back.

"Okay, Summer-chan, it's your turn." Naruto said.

"Mom?" Summer asked.

"It's okay, Summer." Vivienne said.

Summer nodded. She lied on top of her mother. Both heifers blushed, feeling their bodies against each other's. Naruto soon got on top of Summer, using his tip and enter Summer's ass. The younger heifer moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto!" Summer moaned.

Summer bit her lower lip, feeling Naruto's movements.

"So this was your idea, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Yeah, sorry if it is too much..." Naruto moaned, thrusting.

"It seems Summer is enjoying herself." Vivienne stated.

"Oh, my ass~!" Summer moaned.

"Ah, I feel those movements of yours, dear." Vivienne said.

"That's not all you're going to feel, Vivienne-san..." Naruto said.

Before the older heifer could ask, she screamed in pleasure. Once again, Naruto switched from Summer to Vivienne. He pushed his penis inside Vivienne's pussy.

"Ah! Oh, Naruto~!" Vivienne moaned.

"Whoa, babe..." Summer moaned.

"Do you like this?" Naruto asked, spanking Summer and thrusting Vivienne harder.

"We love it!" Summer and Vivienne moaned.

Naruto, Summer, and Vivienne continued their threesome. Naruto did whatever he could to please both mother and daughter. As for both heifers, Naruto did not disappoint them. About an hour later, Naruto's cock was soft and he was between both Summer and Vivienne's breasts. He and the heifers had reached their limit.

"Oh, damn..." Naruto moaned.

"My, goodness, Naruto, you're such a beast." Vivienne stated.

"Isn't he, mom? He's the best." Summer replied.

"Indeed he is, my dear." Vivienne said.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

"What is it, dear?" Vivienne asked.

"Are you okay with this, Vivienne-san? Y'know, me, you, Summer-chan, and the girls..." Naruto asked.

Vivienne kissed Naruto. The blonde teen was surprised.

"As long as you make time for us, it is alright with me for you to be with my daughter and the girls." Vivienne said.

"You're the best, mom!" Summer said, hugging Vivienne.

Naruto was happy he had both Summer and Vivienne as lovers. He also remembered he has a date with Emelie tomorrow. Naruto was tired along with his lovers.

"Well, should we get some sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. My goodness, you really rough me out." Vivienne said.

"You can say that again, mom." Summer said.

Naruto stayed between both Summer and Vivienne's breasts. Mother and daughter smothered their lover, falling asleep.

"Good night, Summer-chan, Vivienne-san." Naruto said, falling asleep.

"Good night, Naruto..." Summer and Vivienne said, falling asleep with Naruto.

Naruto, Summer, and Vivienne all slept in the mother heifer's bed. The next day, Naruto was getting ready for today's work. Naruto took a quick shower, getting ready for work. He changed his clothes. Summer opened the door to the restroom.

"Are you ready, babe?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Naruto and Summer went down stairs, seeing Vivienne in a really good mood. She finished making breakfast for Naruto and Summer.

"Good morning, Summer, Naruto-dear." Vivienne greeted.

"Good morning, mom." Summer said.

"Good morning, Vivienne-san." Naruto said.

"Here's your breakfast." Vivienne said.

"Thanks, mom." Summer said, taking her basket.

Naruto takes his basket. Before he left with Summer, he tiptoe, kissing Vivienne's cheek.

"Oh, my..." Vivienne said with a blush.

"I'll be sure to make you feel good again tonight, Vivienne-san." Naruto said, kissing her more.

"Yes, dear. Have a wonderful day." Vivienne said.

Naruto kissed Vivienne, one more time. Naruto then went over to Summer, ready for today's work.

"Are you ready for today's work, Summer-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, babe." Summer said.

"Oh, and Emelie-chan and I have a date later." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Well, if I get my work done early, I'll be sure to stop by." Summer said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes. Now, shall we, Naruto?" Summer said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Naruto then hold Summer's hand. He then leaned close to Summer, kissing her. Naruto and Summer walked outside on the ranch, ready to work. Somewhere at noon, Vivienne was house cleaning. She reflected the events that took place last night, having a threesome with Naruto and Summer. She will always love her late husband. Now she has someone new in her heart. Outside the window, she saw Naruto working hard with Emelie. Naruto saw Vivienne, waving at her. She waved back.

"I'm so happy that Naruto came here." Vivienne said with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Well that's end of the second chapter of "The Ranch." I hope you fans, and readers enjoyed it. I have some other plans with other stories as well. Oh, and I misspell ****Emelie****'s name, so sorry about that. Also she will be in the next chapter, and I'll be sure to introduce other cowgirls and mares as well.**

**I am still working on my other stories like, "Furry edition", "Futa edition", "Bully edition", "Doujin edition", some other old work, and new ideas as well. Thank you guys for being patience with me. If you guys are still bored, I have my YouTube channel with more Jump Force, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, and Kingdom Hearts. Link to my channel is on my Fanfiction page. As I said before, Emelie will be the next girl. Once again, if you guys are going through something, keep your chin up, I'll be back to give you guys the good stuff. If you guys want to talk, I'll be around Saturday at noon.**

**Thanks again for reading, ****"The Ranch." ****Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
